¿Solo amigos?
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}[Advertencia: ChicoxChico]La familia, sus compañeros, el pueblo... y hasta ellos mismos pensaron que ellos serían siendo amigos, pero tal parece que eso no sucedería.
1. Los Rivera (parte 1)

Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar que está historia está ligada con otras historias que tengo (son unos one-shot); aparte que está historia se centra en cómo se tomaron ciertos personajes el hecho que exista un romance así en un pueblito mágico…

En pocas palabras, va ser mucho drama, más que en el sentido romántico, como las novelas mexicanas :v

 _Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Los Rivera**_

* * *

Ellos tienen una historia, una que parece hechizada, una familia de zapateros que tenían prohibida la música, eso era algo malo… y bueno, esa ya está contada, una historia que muchos se saben al derecho y al revés.

Pero lo que voy a contar también se enlaza con ellos.

Los Riveras eran una familia numerosa, y se volvía más grande con el pasar del tiempo; ya que cierto septiembre, un hermoso niño había nacido ese día de Santo Miguel.

Y ese nombre sería el suyo de ahora en adelante. Con el tiempo fue creciendo y parecía un angelito por tener atentos cuidados con un miembro en particular; Mamá Coco, no se despegaba de ella y era conversador, a pesar que esa pobre mujer se mecía entre los recuerdos sin prestar atención a la realidad.

Miguel era diferente a su familia, él amaba la música y su pasión por ella hizo que su familia volviera quererla de vuelta, perdonar y recordar a los que se fueron. Todo gracias a él.

Pero no todo era color rosa pastel.

Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando Santa Cecilia empezó a tener desprecio por los Rivera, ¿Que se creían ellos por querer sacar de su pedestal a Ernesto de la Cruz? ¿Cuál derecho tenían si apenas conocían la música? ¿Quién fue ese tal Héctor?

El pueblo ardió por la osadía de los Riveras al meterse con el ídolo de México, los adultos lo mostraban y los niños lo imitaban, no sabían mucho de esos temas de gente mayor, pero estaban pagando los platos rotos.

Tal caso sucedió con Miguel, no gozaba de muchos amigos, hasta los que consideraba amigos podrían ser más bien conocidos que le pedían jugar una cascarita o ser parte de un equipo para un trabajo en la escuela. Y ahora lo evitaban o en el peor de los casos, era insultado.

¿Cómo podía sobrellevar todo esto? ¿Cómo seguía sonriendo a pensar de lo terrible de las cosas?

—Tengo un amigo.

Esa fue una respuesta inesperada, parecía una mentira blanca, todos los niños de la escuela no podría ser su amigo, si es que no querían ser presa de los demás, así que mantenían su distancia. Para los ojos de la familia, Miguel parecía haberse refugiado en un mundo ficticio donde tenía un amigo que no le haría daño.

Le siguieron el juego hasta que las cosas se resolvieron y tuvieron los papeles de los derechos de autor en la mano, él seguí diciendo que iba con un amigo, no le creyeron hasta que fue el cumpleaños de Miguel.

¡El angelito nunca mintió! Tenía un amigo de carne y hueso.

Aunque era curioso, la primera impresión que tuvieron al interactuar con él es que no sabía nada, no hablaba su mismo idioma y tal vez era eso por lo que no se enteró de todo el escándalo que se armó. Así paso unas cuantas semanas hasta que el chiquillo los sorprendió de nuevo.

—No significa agua, significa guacamayo, Señor Enrique—hablaba a la perfección español.

El niño solo compartió una sonrisa de complicidad con Miguel antes que se fueran a jugar; el niño mandarina (como le apodaron ante la historia de Miguel) les había visto la cara con razones que desconocían, aunque eso no les importaba mucho ya que Miguel al fin tenía un amigo, un tanto extraño, pero en amigo en fin de en cuentas.

Vieron como ambos crecían juntos, incluso vieron emocionado a Miguel ya que ambos irán a la misma secundaría y de paso la preparatoria… Joviales, talentosos en la música, juntos como uña y mugre; ellos eran la viva imagen de una amistad duradera.

Amigos.

Aunque ¿realmente lo eran?

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Luisa, Enrique y… Coquito]**

 **.**

 **.**

Fueron descubiertos por la mamá de Miguel, Luisa; ella no tenía la culpa, había ido a la habitación de su hijo para dejarle la ropa limpia de la semana, pero antes de que pudiera entrar y pedir permiso… los vio.

Dio pasos atrás antes que escucharán algo, con cautela sin armar un escándalo, dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina intentando calmarse, tomó agua y con algo de angustia espero a que "el amigo" de Miguel se fuera. Pero no contó con que su suegra llegará a la cocina.

—Luisa ¿Qué ocurre? Parece q' vistes un fantasma―exclamo angustiada.

— ¡Ay, Elena! Es que vi algo que no debía...―resoplo un poco más calmada.

— ¿Qué era Luisa?

— ¡Ay, no!―negó la cabeza―Primero lo tengo que hablar con Miguel antes…—esto solo avivo más la curiosidad de la mujer.

—Luisa, no me asustes ¿Qué hizo mi niño santo?

— ¡Que está, Doña Elena! ¡Qué está!

Elena trago duro sin comprender lo que sucedía—Muy bien, reunión familiar…―antes que diera el aviso, Luisa la detuvo.

—Necesito hablar solo con Miguel junto con Quique, creo que es lo mejor.

La mujer no estaba del todo convencida, pero la determinación de su yerna la hizo ceder―Solo por esta vez.

Llamo a su hijo para que atendiera a su esposa, se quedó con un mal sabor en la boca, Miguel también era su niño adorado y quería saber lo que ocurría, pero estaba a la voluntad de una madre preocupada. De todas formas se daría a conocer lo que sucedió tarde o temprano.

Solo que Elena quería apresurar las cosas.

-…-

Esperaron en la habitación de Miguel y tendrían "esa" conversación, sí o sí.

Luisa examinó la habitación, las antes paredes de azul pastel que pintó con devoción su esposo al darse cuenta de la noticia, se encontraba repletas de posters de bandas y cantantes mexicanos; la guitarra tenía un lugar especial en una silla que usa para el escritorio. El librero está ocupado la mayor parte por discos en vez de los libros de texto que usa en la prepa.

¿Tan rápido había crecido?

Mientras Luisa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Enrique estaba en los suyos, su adorada no le dijo ninguna palabra, por un momento pensó que ya le había caído el veinte que pronto su hijo estaba a un salto de la universidad y eso significaba irse para la inquietud de ambos.

―Abuelita me dijo que estaban aquí…―Miguel dejo de hablar― ¿Ocurre algo?―preguntó con los nervios de punta.

Luisa suspiró en hondo antes de pararse de la cama ¿Quién diría que ese muchacho era su Miguelito? Ya estaba más alto que ella, sus facciones eran duras y su voz ronca, él ya no era un niño y sabía lo que hacía, aunque joven ¿Era normal alterarse por ver a su hijo besarse tímidamente con su amigo?

Desvió la mirada avergonzándose un poco por la reacción que tuvo, eran otros tiempos.

― ¿No tienes algo que contarnos?

―Creo que no―tal vez por eso le inquietaba.

¿No confiaba en ellos? Bueno, tenía en mente que tal vez a él le agobiaba no ser aceptado por su familia, esos temas aún era tabú; pero él debía entender que eran ellos, sus padres, lo apoyarían, serían compresivos y mientras su hijo fuera feliz, también lo serían.

―Miguel, tu mamá está preocupada desde hace rato…―Luisa lo silencio.

―Mi niño, sabes que somos tus padres y nos puedes contar lo que sea con confianza―el joven alzó la ceja―Como algo de la escuela…―hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos mostrando seriedad―O alguien que te guste.

― ¡Oh!―se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo―Bueno, en ese caso…―sabía que esa mirada fue porque los cachó y ya no podía seguir ocultándolo.

― ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?―cuestionó su padre al ver la reacción de su hijo.

―Sí.

― ¿Quién es?

Suspiro en hondo―Roberto…

― ¡Ah! Siempre si salieron.

Ese comentario de Enrique hizo que dos pares de ojos castaños lo miraran sorprendidos.

― ¿Lo sospechabas?―preguntó la mujer.

―Luisita, mi amor ¿Qué no le hizo unos zapatos? La tradición Rivera de regalar zapatos hechos de tu mano para declarase, ¿así que siempre fue con esa intención?

Miguel no tenía habla, estaba balbuceando al darse cuenta de sus acciones hace tiempo ― ¿Inconscientemente?―respondió al fin con los hombros encogidos― ¿No están enojados?

―Lo estaríamos si Rob formara parte de un cartel y te metiera de narco.

―Deja de ver esas novelas, pa'.

―No son novelas, son series.

―Miguel, yo si estaba preocupada…―los dos hombres la miraron―Pero creo que ya sabes lo que quieres.

El músico la miró enternecido por sus palabras y la abrazo con fuerza suspirando de alivio ¿Había sido sencillo, verdad? Se sentía ligero después de abandonar un enorme peso de su espalda, Enrique también se sumió al abrazo.

—Estaremos felices siempre de ti, si tú lo estás… Eso si, ninguna palabra de esto a la abuela.

—No se lo pensaba decir.

— ¿Y a nosotros cuando? —interrogó la madre alzando la ceja.

—Tal vez cuando ya lleváramos bastante tiempo.

— ¿Y que no llevan ya un año? —Miguel sonrió algo avergonzado.

—No, apenas un mes de novios…

— ¿¡Qué!? —una voz nueva se escucho.

Ellos se dieron la vuelta (o en este caso Miguel) para a ver a una pequeña con la boca grande que parecía que saldrían pájaros de ahí. Los adultos pasaron saliva al ver que Coco escuchó la conversación.

— ¿Coco…?

La niña titubeo un poco, pero aún así fue directo a su hermano y le abrazo una pierna — ¿Es cierto? ¿Cómo príncipe y princesa?

— ¿Sí?

Coco sonrió en grande— ¿Entonces tu eres el príncipe? Él es la princesa ¿cierto?

Miguel no sabía que responder, sus padres estaban encogidos de hombros sin saber que decir. Al parecer su hijita se estaba tomando demasiado bien el asunto; ella no paraba de hablar, incluso ya preguntaba con ser la niña de las flores en la boda y la madrina de bautizo de sus hijos…

En un tiempo comprendería que ellos no podrían tener hijos. Pero no le mencionarían el cómo, ya que eso implicaría contarle también de donde venían los bebés.

— ¿Terminaste?

—Chi

Miguel la cargo—A ver, chismocita ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar?

—Abuelita Elena.

— ¿Y cómo para qué? —pregunto Luisa.

—Dijo que le tenía que decir lo que escuchaba.

—Ninguna palabra de esto a tu abuelita ¿Lo entiendes?

— ¿Por qué?

—Es un secreto.

—Ohhh… Muy bien.

Con sus dedos hizo una cremallera en la boca de la infante y lo paso al otro extremo como si lo cerrará— ¿Entendido?

Coco imitó a su hermano, y asintió con la cabeza. Miguel sabía que ella no diría nada, era una complicidad de hermanos que ellos tenían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Reunión familiar]**

 **.**

 **.**

Coco se había encogido de hombros, y se fue corriendo al jardín para jugar cuando Elena le preguntó por lo que hablaron en la habitación de Miguel. Al parecer su pequeña espía fue descubierta y chantajeada para que no revelará nada.

Para acabarla de amolar.

La curiosidad podía mucho con Elena, a pesar que el tema ya no se tocó a lo largo de la semana. Cuando se lo pregunto a su hijo, pudo oler su mentira a lo lejos, lo conocí como la palma de su mano, ya no me pregunto más.

Dejaría que Enrique degustará que consiguió mentirle a su madre por un ratito.

Sabría lo que ocurrió como de lugar y más si se trataba de su hermoso tesoro.

En menos de media hora casi toda la familia estaba reunida, exceptuando a los más pequeños; parecía que el tema solo se trataría de adultos. Incluso la tía Gloria, que desde hace mucho tenía una agenda apretada; por haber ganado ante el jurado los derechos de autor de su bisabuelo comenzó a ganar fama como una excelente abogada y tenía su propio despacho que unía los tres estados, ella siempre se interesó por el bienestar de su familia y hacer justicia por su propia palabra, pero siempre podía llegar con una sonrisa a la zapatería a pesar que tenía todo una revoltura en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—No estoy segura, pero mi abuela nos pidió que nos reuniéramos—confesó su sobrina Rosa.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? —el comentario de Abel hizo que ambas mujeres se miraran entre sí.

Rosa se había encogido de hombros ante la mirada de Abel y su tía. Sus papás tampoco entendían lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en cambio sus tíos se veían algo ansiosos por lo que sucedería, Elena se mantenía serena, procurando tener un antifaz.

—Miguel ¿Ya llegaste?—exclamó al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse.

Este apenas llegaba de la escuela.

—Sí... ¿Pasa algo? —al percatarse de que toda la familia estaba reunida, ladeo la cabeza más confundido.

Intento tener alguna respuesta con la mirada de su prima, pero su abuela le dio ese abrazo tan característico.

— ¿Cómo te fue mi angelito hermoso pechocho?

—Bien...

—Me da gusto, ¿no te has metido en problemas?

—No.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó.

—Sí, abuelita ¿por qué preguntas? —había caído en la trampa. Decir esa oración.

—Por nada, es solo que he estado mortificada hace días. Tu madre llegó toda espantada en la cocina...

—Ya lo platicamos con Miguel, no hay necesidad de hablar de ello.

—Eso no Luisa—interrumpió Elena—Me has tenido con el Jesús en la boca, por favor ¿Qué sucede?—exclamó con angustia— ¿El muchacho que tienes por amigo te está contando sus historias locas de nuevo?

—No, abuela. Lo que pasa es que se los quería decir tal vez en un tiempo más lejano—respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Y qué era? —preguntó Elena con la ceja alzada.

—Es porque tengo novi...―apenas si pudo susurrarlo para sí mismo antes de escuchar el grito de sorpresa de su abuela.

— ¿¡Tienes novia!? —abrió en grande los ojos y sonrió enternecida —Esto si son buenas noticias, y dime ¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Bueno, es porque... —estuvo tentado de ponerse la capucha, pero se negó hacerlo.

¿Por qué no lo diría? Ya pasó por la parte difícil de que él lo aceptará. ¡No se echaría pa' tras!

—Es Roberto, es mi novio.

Hubo un enorme silencio, la mayoría tenían una cara de confusión, sorpresa e incredulidad por lo que había dicho. La tía Gloria, en cambio, se encogió de hombros.

—Que agallas, Migue. Bueno, cambiando el tema ¿alguien tiene hambre?

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer Gloria? Tu sobrino acaba de decir que le gusta un muchacho.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— ¿Cómo qué "y eso qué"? Esto no está bien, te prohíbo ver a ese muchacho del mal ¡Si te metió porquerías en la cabeza, ese maldito escuincle!

—No, abuela. Es algo que yo decidí.

—Tu estás muy pequeño para saber lo que quieres, solo necesitas seguir buscando a una buena mujer ¡No mariconadas!

—Creo ya está lo suficientemente grandecito, ya va tener dieciocho Migue.

—No lo alientes Gloria. ¡Enrique dile algo a tu hijo!

—Bueno, creo que es su decisión…

— ¡Enrique!

La discusión de su papá con su abuela fue interrumpida por su tío Berto.

—Mamá, ¿Qué no le hizo zapatos a ese muchacho? —habló su tío algo confundido.

—Si, lo hizo…—secundó Rosa—Pero el muy bruto ni se daba cuenta de lo que hacia.

— ¡Así que te ha estado envenenando el cerebro desde hace tiempo! ¡No lo quiero ver de nuevo cerca de la casa!

—Claro que no.

— ¿Entonces cómo es qué te guste así de la nada?

—Es normal...

—No es así... —desvío la mirada —Tu mamá Coco estaría decepcionada de ti —susurro en desdén.

Las discusiones secundarias que se provocaron por los zapatos o por lo que iban a comer, se silenciaron por completo, todos se percataron que había tocado una fibra delgada. Elena se dio cuenta de su error tarde y solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, conociendo a Miguel le hubiera gritado como lo que sucedió hace años atrás con su sueño de músico.

Pero él solo apretó los labios y agarro con fuerzas el brazo de su mochila.

—Bien, no lo verás cerca de la casa... —se dio la vuelta con la voz quebrada.

Sus fuertes pasos se escucharon junto con el fuerte azote de la puerta principal, no supieron de Miguel ya entrando la noche. Ninguno compartió palabras, desde ese momento, el orgullo no le permitió a Elena retractarse de sus palabras, ya que ella seguía firme ante sus ideas.

No dejaría que atormentaran la mente de su niño.

No permitirá que ese maldito le ensuciara la mente.

No se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras alguien intentaba dividir a su familia… otra vez por el mismo asunto.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	2. Los Rivera (parte 2)

Debo de aclarar que este fanfic no está en orden cronológico, sino por así decirlo, en categorías, los capítulos transcurren en el primer año de la relación de los protagonistas.

 _Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Los Rivera**_

* * *

Arrojó una piedrita de las que había en el pastizal, y la aventó al río sin ganas, a pesar que provoco varios patos; sinceramente, no tenía ni ánimos de seguir con eso y dejo todas esas piedras.

Se recargó en el tronco del árbol, aún las palabras le retumbaban en los oídos, sabía muy bien que no todos estarían contentos con la idea y mucho menos lo aceptarán a la primera. No pensó sentir el ardor de esas palabras quemándole tan hondo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mm…—ni ganas tenía que él se enterará.

Rob se sentó a su lado y se recargó de igual forma en el tronco— ¿No piensas hablar de ello, eh?

Miguel lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y desvió la mirada sin querer soltar alguna palabra.

Hicieron el trato de no decirle a nadie sobre ellos, ya que intuían que se sabría tarde o temprano, y ambos (o más bien Miguel) quería que fuera tarde, que su yo del futuro se preocupará de ello y no el presente en el que vivían.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando sintió unas manos rodearle el abdomen y un mentón apoyado en su hombro. Era algo que no cambiaba, si Rob lo veía triste automáticamente le daría uno de esos abrazos donde no hay necesidad de palabras.

Su traducción de ello era: si no me lo quieres contar, está bien, pero voy a quedarme aquí de todos modos.

Aun le daba algo de vergüenza esas muestras de afecto por su parte, a pesar que la mayor parte en la que fueron amigos también recibía esos cariños, pero esos abrazos ahora tenían otra definición al ser novios. Por esta vez él ganaba, se lo diría ya que de todas formas está involucrado en ello.

—Ya lo saben mis padres…

—Me lo suponía…

— ¿Se nota demasiado?―lo decía porque sus padres ahora veían por el rabillo del ojo cuando el pecoso iba por él.

—No, yo lo decía por Coco.

— ¿Y eso?

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando fui por ti para ir por tortas? Me jalo hacía la sala y me sentó en el suelo, diciéndome que no me dejaría verte hasta que estuviera más presentable, por eso me hizo una trenza.

Miguel comenzó a reír en bajito ante esa escena en su cabeza— ¡Ves! Te ves más lindo así—ambos se miraron y se percataron de las palabras—Qui-quiero decir no solo lindo de adorable, también te ves guapo, ¡digo…! —Rob intento excusarse y se alejó de manera prudente por la vergüenza.

Tenía las mejillas rojas a más no poder, sentía tan caliente la cara que casi sus orejas desprendieran humo por el calor. Miguel se aguantó la risa al ver las expresiones que ponía intentando arreglar algo que no estaba roto, solo era sincera pena, que hasta Miguel sentía por todo lo que decía sobre él.

—Ahí muere, Rob—finalizó y volvió a lanzar otra piedra al río —De hecho mi papá pensó que si salíamos desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?

— ¿Los abrazos? —Nel, no contaría sobre eso, sería carrilla sin fin por parte de él.

—Creo que sí.

—Mis padres lo aceptan, Rosa y la Tía Gloria lo sabían desde el principio y Coco… —río un poco por pensar lo emocionada que estuvo ese día —Veo que no lo tomó tan mal—dio un largo suspiro que le quito la sonrisa del rostro—Pero mi abuela, no está tan contenta.

— ¿Qué tanto?

—Tanto que hasta te prohibió visitar la zapatería.

— ¿Ya me corrieron de ahí sin ni siquiera trabajar con ellos?

—Eso parece, la verdad sabia que esto iba ocurrir, pero no pensé…—Miguel no quería decir más.

Las palabras se les atoraban en la garganta y no deseaban salir, no sólo porque su abuela utilizó como excusa a su Mamá Coco, fue la más atroz que le pudo suceder, quería olvidar el dolor que le abrumaba en ese momento.

Su abuela se había cubierto los oídos para no escucharlo de nuevo.

―Ey…―una mano tocó su hombro―Si esto de verdad te empieza a molestar lo mejor sería que nos…

― ¡Es en serio!

― ¿Entonces no nos quedamos en mi casa?

Miguel suavizó su ceño―Ah, era eso.

―Espera, ¿pensaste que yo…?

―Tal vez…―Rob estalló en risa y ahora Miguel era el que estaba rojo a más no poder.

―Me conoces desde los doce, cuando sucedió todo eso de la Cruz estafador ¿En serio crees qué te dejaré así si nada más?

― ¿… entonces…?

―No pasa nada, sé que se resolverá. Tu familia si sabe perdonar―exclamó con una mirada melancólica.

Ambos se miraban, Rob le sonreía con ternura y él también lo hizo trasmitiéndole su confianza. El dolor seguía ahí, pero era menos, después de todo, una charla con su amigo (ahora novio) era lo que necesitaba; el contacto visual duro más, sus manos se entrelazaron sin darse cuenta y poco a poco la distancia fue corta.

Tan solo faltaba poquito para que no hubiera espacio entre ellos, pero un celular sonó para el disgusto de los dos.

―Lo siento, tengo que ir a idioma―se disculpó algo apenado el pecoso.

―No hay problema…

Quiso abrazarlo para despedirse de él, pero Rob ya estaba parado antes que supiera sus acciones, capto demasiado tarde; así que le ofreció la mano para levantarse, pero Miguel ya se había incorporado. Intentaron despedirse ya sea con un abrazo o volver en donde dejaron el beso, pero los nervios les ganaban y esto los alejaba de la sincronía.

Solo chocaron los puños y huyeron de la escena antes que se volvieran jitomates andantes.

Aun eran algo babosos en esta clase de situaciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[La empatía de Elena]**

 **.**

 **.**

No, nada de eso.

¡No lo permitiría!

¡Primero muerta antes de ver a Miguel con ese muchacho!

Elena no lo aceptaba, aunque ya los padres de su tesoro hermoso dieron su aprobación, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, eso sí que no. Pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, se quedó sin aliados para destrozar la relación.

¿Cómo es que ese escuincle ya tenía la aprobación de toda su familia?

¡Incluso los más pequeños!

Pero sabía cómo era, su pinta de malandro se veía a kilómetros de distancia; un greñudo de pelo largo, ya lo había visto fumar no-se-que porquería de la cual temía que pronto Miguel lo tuviera en la boca y sabía algo de las historias que se contaban, ¡no era católico, ese degenerado! Elena hizo cuenta de todas las veces que Miguel terminaba "mal" por esa influencia que hacía llamar su novio.

¡Esto era colmo!

Ya visualizaba a su ángel precioso con las alas rotas, siendo arrastrado por ese maldito lejos de ella, algo como lo que le pudo ocurrir a Victoria; pero ella lo impediría… como lo hizo años atrás con su hermana.

Hizo de todo, incluso le presento a una muchachita de bien y le "pidió" que la llevara a una fiesta, ya que una señorita como ella necesitaba de la compañía de hombre para poder asistir y regresar segura a su casa, si es que se tardaban.

―Vio a su amigo y se desapareció toda la noche ¡Dejándome sola!

Esas palabras le calaron y pensó en lo peor, quiso enfrentarlo ante su imprudencia; pero eso solo agravio las cosas, apenas si podían hablar de manera "bien" sin tocar el tema, ahora solo le respondía con monosílabos.

¿Es que no sabía que quería protegerlo?

¿Por qué no la escuchaba?

¿Acaso se volvió sordo o necesitaba una buena limpieza en los oídos a jalones?

¿Tenía que gritarle más?

Tal vez ella debió de ser comprensiva, pero apenas pudo ver esa realidad cuando el verano pronto se acercó y con eso, era el trabajo de voluntario en la escuela. Era esa temporada del año donde Miguel llegaba con tierra de campo hasta en el sombrero de paja.

Esa tarde, estaba limpiando ese rastro de tierra, y peló la oreja al escuchar otra voz en la habitación de su niño.

―No te preocupes…―exclamó confiado―Por lo menos te queda esa playera, ahorita me baño y nos vamos.

Quiso gritar y sacar a patadas a ese desgraciado, pero le lanzó algo en la cara. No es que fuera a propósito, luego que Miguel se metiera a bañar, el desgraciado examinó un papel que tenía escondido en el pantalón, lo hizo bola y lo lanzó a la puerta entreabierta. Queriendo ocultar rastro de ella.

La curiosidad le ganó, desdobló el papel y con solo leer la primera oración casi pega un grito de alegría, cubrió su boca y dio media vuelta para irse encuclillas rapidito a la cocina, se acomodó en la mesa, y con sus lentes de lectura se dispuso a leer.

" _Querido Miguel._

 _Creo que lo mejor es terminar…"_

Era un buen comienzo, tal vez Miguel se decepcionaría de esto o tal vez no (aún estaba segura que se trataba de una fase). Pero conforme iba leyendo los párrafos, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Fue como sentir una clase de _déjà vu_ ; lo recuerda, leyó una carta algo similar cuando Victoria falleció. Entre sus cosas, halló una carta, donde su hermana le pedía perdón a su novia.

Perdón por no ir con ella.

Perdón por quedarse.

Perdón por temer a que el corazón le doliera.

Elena siempre supo lo de Victoria; todo ese profundo odio que tuvo hacia la música fue porque una bailarina de forklor la lleno de ilusiones y terminó por romperle el corazón.

Con el tiempo se recuperó y se enamoró de una abarrotera, eran discretas y ella lo sabía, pero no pensó que esa abarrotera también le llenará de ideas para irse del pueblo con el propósito de empezar una vida lejos de los ojos prejuiciosos.

¿Qué sería de su familia?

¿Qué sería de las personas que pensaban dejar?

¿Qué sería de ella?

Elena ahora si intervino, y creyó que jugarían de nuevo con su hermana, Victoria no se fue, pero sabía que se arrepintió de ello durante todo el tiempo que estuvo de vida, su semblante serio que siempre cargaba, tuvo un aire de tristeza; y esa amargura le dejo un mal sabor de boca durante el funeral.

¿Y si pasaba algo similar?

No lo quería admitir por el miedo de perder a Miguel, era su niño adorado, el nietecito con voz armoniosa, el angelito que les enseño a perdonar…No lo quería ver triste. Aunque eso significaba tragarse el orgullo, puso manos a la obra y se dirigió a la habitación de Migue, mientras repasaba su excusa para hablar a solas con ese mocoso.

―Tengo que hablar contigo…―Elena ni siquiera tocó la puerta, por suerte Miguel ya había salido del baño cambiado.

― ¡Abuela! ¿De qué…?―no pudo terminar ante la seña de silencio que le puso la matriarca Rivera.

―No te habló a ti, sino a él…

― ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

―Gloria me dijo que no iría a comer si no empezaba a "comprender" al muchacho. Y bueno, a la cocina.

Ambos muchachos se miraron sin comprender, la abuela siguió esperando en el marco de la puerta con la chancla haciendo ritmo en el suelo, su buena mascara de molestia era completamente real; pero ese sentimiento era de sí misma por hacer esto. El pecoso se incorporó de la cama y fue con ella, la abuela detuvo a Miguel; negó que los acompañará y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al joven Rivera extrañado. Sentó al muchacho en la mesa y le mostró el papel.

― ¿Y esto?

―De seguro ya está contenta―dijo con algo de tristeza.

―Pues no lo estoy y más si me hace parecer que yo fui la culpable.

―No lo es, tenga por seguro que no es así. Es solo…―soltó un suspiro―No me gusta ver a Miguel triste, ya algunos se están tomando muy mal nuestra relación y no quiero que lo sigan molestando.

― ¿Con qué es eso?

―Bueno, y otras cosas.

―Yo también quiero ver a Miguel feliz y él…―apretó los dientes un poco y lo dijo―Está contentísimo contigo, no quiero que porque no sabes sobrellevar unos apodos te me pongas de pinche sufrido…

― ¡Claro! ¡Como si romper los instrumentos fuera poca cosa!―Elena abrió los ojos y Rob lo miró incrédulo― ¿No lo sabía?

―Por supuesto que no, Rosa me dijo que fue porque descuido la camioneta.

―No, señora. ¿Es un descuido que le rompiera los vidrios y le pusieran en grafiti "váyanse maricones"?―la verdad no decía eso, pero no quiso hacerlo grafico por el bien de la señora.

―Dios Bendito ¿¡Por qué no fueron por las autoridades!?

―Gloria está en eso, ya que cuando pusimos la denuncia, preguntaron sobre las palabras que pusieron en el grafiti; lo aclaramos, los policías se pusieron raros y dijeron algo sobre un crimen pasional.

¿Era en serio? ¿Así era de injusto las cosas? Poco a poco comprendía el porqué de la novia de su hermana de irse lejos, incluso a pesar del tiempo ¿Cómo podían ocurrir estás cosas? ¿Es que no podían aceptar el amor tal y cómo era?

¿¡Por qué el mundo no cambiaba!? Si fuera un niño malcriado que necesitaba unos buenos chanclazos para componerse; ya los hubiera tenido, pero para su mala suerte, así no eran las cosas.

No podía resolverlo con chanclazos.

Aun así se mostró algo seria y lo miró―Quiero que rompas esto y te tragues tus palabras.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿Literal?

―Lo que oíste―lo miró desafiante.

― ¿En frente de usted?

―Pues apurate ¡No tengo todo el pinche día para ver si lo hagas! Ya va ser la hora de la comida y no he hecho el mole…

― ¿Mole? ¿No quiere que le ayude?

― ¿Me ves cara de qué quiero que me ayudes?

―Vamos…―al fin lo pudo ver sonreír― ¿Cómo le gusta? ¿ _Cueskaro_ o…?

― ¿¡Qué dijistes!?

―Dulce, perdón, la costumbre.

No supo cómo es que ese muchacho término ayudándola, o como es que su familia los miró incrédulos al verlos cocinar y más Miguel; siempre creyó que tendría que pasar años para que por lo menos su abuela pudiera ver a la cara a Rob.

Solo bastó unos 15 minutos en la cocina y una receta de mole.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Día de Muertos]**

 **.**

 **.**

Héctor estaba dando brinquitos mientras esperaba en la fila para cruzar el puente de cempasúchil, Imelda y Coco solo sonreía al verlo; sabían que desde que al fin pudo cruzar ese puente se comportaba como un niño.

Pero también había otra razón, desde la última visita de Miguel a la Tierra de los Muertos, Coco mantuvo en neutro todo lo relacionado con "la señorita" que le gusta a Miguel. Estaban conscientes que lo logró, ya que no lo vieron este año en el puente.

El plazo de la condición era de un año, pudieron haber sucedido dos cosas; que Miguel ahora tiene novia o no, pero todos estaban segurísimos que fue la primera ¿Quién podía negarse a los encantos de un Rivera hecho y derecho?

Apenas oscurecía, las velas dan luz al cementerio; era algo que no cambia, la convivencia entre los vivos y muertos aún tenía su encanto. Toda la familia Rivera se puso en marcha rumbo a zapatería, la cual está a reventar de gente, por obvias razones, no solo para visitar a la gran mente que compuso las canciones que hoy recuerdan.

Sino también para escuchar al trio de mariachis conocido por toda Santa Cecilia, los difuntos disfrutaron del espectáculo que dio Miguel junto con su prima y un amigo suyo. Los tres enfundados en sus trajes con la cara pintada, mostrando la alegría de la festividad.

Al ser casi las once, todos volvían a sus casas o al cementerio para seguir gozando del día, ya sea con la sensación de sentir a sus seres queridos cerca o sólo recordando todos esos momentos felices. Miguel se quitó la pintura y el traje…

―Espera, te acompaño―exclamó Miguel al ver que Rob ya tenía su morral con sus cosas.

― ¿Por qué tan apurado?―cuestionó Rosa con picardía.

Héctor si hubiera conservado las orejas, las tendría paradas, ¡Esto era lo que buscaba! Está seguro que el chiquillo se reuniría con su "novia"― ¡Pss! Imelda―su esposa alzó la ceja sin comprender.

― ¿Qué pues?

―Va a verla…

Imelda giro la mirada, al ver que Coco estaba con su hija y su bisnieta Socorro, volvió a ver a su amado―Bien, vamos.

―Tengan cuidado―advirtió Luisa al ver que su hijo acompañaba a su "amigo" a casa.

―Está bien―exclamaron con sincronía, aunque Miguel añadió un Ma'.

― ¿Crees que pueda quedarme?―cuestionó el joven Rivera.

― ¿Tú? Te vas a volver loco.

―Vamos ¡Qué tan malo puede ser!

―Odias el humo de mis cigarros. Habrá un chingo de incienso y peyote.

―Me convenciste, tal vez para el próximo año.

Los jóvenes charlaban con cada paso, sin saber, que un grupo de muertos los seguían, Imelda y Héctor eran la cabecilla de esa fila; de ahí le seguían los gemelos, Rosita, Julio y Victoria. Julio fue el primero en darse cuenta de que la conversación de los jóvenes y su andar… como que algo no cuadraba ¿era normal que se agarraran de las manos?

Recapitulo todo lo que dijo su esposa sobre la misteriosa señorita; es una buena persona, amable, agradable, ninguna vez dijo algo respecto de que si era mujer, no dio indicios de ello y la llamó _persona_.

―Vicky…―le llamó a su hija.

― ¿Qué ocurre, pa'?

―No los ves raro ¿verdad?

― ¿Cómo de qué…?―abrió un poco los ojos― ¡Oh!

― ¿No sería mejor que dejemos a Miguel solo?

― ¡¿A poco no te da curiosidad!?―exclamó Héctor dirigiéndose a su yerno.

―Sí, pero como que ya no me dio ganas…

―Hay que hacerle caso a mi papá. Posiblemente Miguel quiere estar a solas con esa _persona_.

―No seas amargada, sobrina―habló Rosita entre risitas.

―Además no creo que pueda vernos―argumento Felipe.

― ¿No debería de vernos por lo ocurrido…?―el cuestionamiento de Oscar, solo hizo que Felipe se encogiera de hombros.

―Alto―ordenó Imelda deteniendo la fila india cuando vio que ambos jóvenes se pararon en un desvié.

Miraron atentos, pero no creían lo que sus ojos vieron. "El amigo" miro por todos lados, y al ver que no había nadie observando (por lo menos los vivos), besó a Miguel y esté le respondió con gusto. La ascendencia Rivera tenía varias expresiones, aunque las que más detonaban; era la mandíbula caída de Héctor y los ojos de sorpresa de Imelda.

―Creo que te manche la boca…―exclamo suave delineando la boca de Miguel manchada de negro.

―No te apures, después me quito la pintura.

Intercambiaron miradas y unos besos más antes de poder despedirse, al no ver más la silueta de su novio; Miguel se dio la vuelta, contento y silbando con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, sin enterarse que había traspasado a varias generaciones de su familia.

― ¿¡El chamaco acaba de besar a un…!?

―Tan guapo que nos salió Migue, como para que anduviera _así_.

― ¿Por qué salió joto? ¿Por qué se le volteo el chorizo…?―Imelda calló tarde, sabía que a Héctor no le gustaban las bromas con ese alimento― ¡Bueno, que se le cae la mano!

―Ni modo…―masculló en bajito Victoria.

― ¿Y si es niña? Digo, tenía el cabello largo―habló uno de los gemelos.

―No creo.

La familia seguía especulando, dando opiniones, gritando que eso no era posible, era algo antinatural, los únicos que se quedaron callados al respecto fueron Victoria y Julio, Héctor al poco rato se unión a ellos. Todos seguían a Miguel, él estaba inverso en su mundo, pero paro en seco al ver una figura en particular.

― ¡Mamá Coco!

― ¡Miguel!

Fue como volver a tener esa misma escena del año pasado, ambos abrazados con una alegría infinita.

― ¡Aguanten! ¿¡Nos puedes ver!?―exclamó Héctor.

―Sí, los vi desde que llegaron al taller.

― ¿Y me puedes explicar que ocurrió hace rato, Miguel?―cuestiono Imelda con las manos en la cadera.

―Es mi novio―todos tragaron en grueso―Está guapo ¿eh?

― ¿Así que al final si salieron?―preguntó calmada Coco.

― ¿Lo sabías?―cuestionó Felipe a su sobrina.

―Es mi bisnieto, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, al igual que a mis hijas―Victoria abrió los ojos―Victoria, creo que hay cierta persona que te espera.

―Yo…

―Anda tía, te espera en el cementerio desde hace rato.

Victoria sonrió con ternura al ver los ojos compresivos de su mamá y su padre "Adelante, mi niña" decían con la mirada, se fue sin decir una palabra; la familia no entendió eso y Héctor se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría con tan poca información.

Puede que no sea el más listo, pero no es pendejo.

― ¿Cómo lo tomó la familia?―cuestionó Rosita.

―Pues…

― ¡Miguel!―la voz de Elena interrumpió, la mujer se dirigió a su nieto y le limpió la cara― ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza, mijo'? Anda, ayúdame a recoger el patio.

El tacto cariñoso y la sonrisa de Miguel decía muchas cosas.

¿Qué tanto había pasado en un año?

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	3. Los Olvera

[Este fanfic no está en orden cronológico]

 _Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Los Olvera**_

* * *

Una joven pareja casada había llegado a Santa Cecilia, se habían fugado lejos de ojos prejuiciosos llenos de odio. No se arrepentían de su decisión, todo debía de ser por el bien de su pequeño que está en camino, el hombre que los había ayudó en el viaje, detuvo su coche en una cerca donde comenzaba una huerta.

—Gracias, Roberto…

—No hay de que joven.

— ¿Cuánto le debemos?

—No se preocupe, va por mi cuenta.

Juan, el joven esposo quería insistir, pero el conductor argumentaba de buen corazón no cobrarles nada. Incluso tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarle con las maletas para la nueva casa.

No supieron más de ese hombre cuando se despidieron de él mientras encendía el motor.

El matrimonio hizo todo lo podía para que tuviera las comodidades el nuevo integrante de la familia. Y el fruto de sus esfuerzos llego en una tardecita de marzo, donde la joven Soona dio a luz a un niño. La felicidad iluminó la casa por mucho tiempo.

Pero conforme el niño iba creciendo se dieron cuenta de sus pocas ganas por socializar con los demás, bueno, ambos padres debían de trabajar por igual para mantener a flote la casa y la economía. El pequeño Roberto comenzó hacerse cargo de la vivienda, incluso parecía que era un sirviente en miniatura por su corta edad.

¿Qué no los niños comenzaban a jugar a esa edad?

En cambio, el pequeño al verlos cansados y tumbados en la cama los arropaba para que no tuvieran frío. Él niño no tenía amigos, se divertía por su propia cuenta ya sea con los libros que tenía, jugando en las alrededores con algunos animales o solo, en fin de en cuentas.

¿Tal vez solo era una etapa? De seguro se le pasaba al estar en la primaria.

Falso.

El problema aumentó, era demasiado introvertido y ellos no podían comprenderlo ¿Era el mismo niño que les platicaba como guacamaya cuando le ocurría algo? ¿Era su hijo que se reía de las bromas de su padre? ¿Eran ambos iguales?

Juan no lo comprendía y para su mala suerte, no solo tenía ese problema, su padre cuando lograba conseguir señal le marcaba exigiendo ver a su nieto, no supo porque le pareció buena idea que fuera. Ambos adultos no querían saber más de ese lugar, pero ese hombre estaba muy anciano como para tener el lujo de viajar, era la única persona buena que dejaron allá.

Aún así fueron y vieron como Roberto salía de su pequeño cascarón para socializar con ese viejo que no conocía directamente, fue un gran alivio, a pesar de estar al pendiente por si algo malo pasaba en ese pueblo durante su estadía.

Cuando volvieron, el pequeño decidió conseguir un amigo; fue un cambio drástico, pero perdió fuerza cuando era rechazado.

Esto se repetía varias veces…

— ¿Qué le sucede?

—Su hijo se comunica en dos idiomas…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Su niño habla ambas lenguas de forma fluida, su manera de aprender otra lengua es muy rápida que incluso está haciendo un examen de inglés…

— Eso es bueno.

—Lo es, pero el problema es que los demás solo hablan náhuatl, apenas están aprendiendo español. Los niños piensan que se está burlando de ellos y no quieren saber nada de él.

No lo comprendió del todo, hasta que vieron en el patio como todos se turnaban para darle una paliza, y su hijo se defendía de los agresores; introvertido o no, no se dejaba por nadie.

Intento convencerlo que solo hablará una lengua para que lo entendieran. Pero el chiquillo se rehusó, Roberto hizo lo que podía; incluso se ofreció para que hablaran mejor el español, pero ya todos lo tachaban de presumido o recibía un golpe.

Los Olvera tenían miedo por su pequeño, intentaba y volvía a caer. Incluso lo hizo con algunos niños de Santa Cecilia, pero ante su fracaso, el primogénito volvía a su casa o iba a uno de los trabajos de sus padres; terminaba juntándose con los adultos en vez con personas de su edad. La pareja veía como al pasar del tiempo terminaba ayudándoles también en su oficio, haciendo el quehacer o simplemente pasando el tiempo solo.

No querían que las cosas siguieran así, las únicas alegrías del chamaco eran sus padres, sus compañeros de trabajo y su _Koli_. Temían que no pudiera desarrollar alguna interacción con alguien de su edad y acabará solo; debieron de tener más fe.

—Hice un amigo, se llama Miguel.

Eso los tomó por sorpresa, incluso la madre casi lloraba de felicidad al escuchar eso. Pronto supieron que era el niño Rivera; realmente no les importaba los problemas que tenía la familia con el pueblo, ellos habían experimentado el odio y sentían empatía, pero a diferencia de ellos, no huían, se quedaban a luchar, eso era algo admirable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Nantli, Tataj y Rosa]**

 **.**

 **.**

Roberto poco a poco crecía junto con su amigo, era una alegría hermosa para los Olvera, que alguien notará a su hijo, incluso llego a un punto de tener novia que duro tan poco.

Aunque ahora, se le veía distraído, Soona lo notaba cuando lo oía suspirar o al silbar muy alegre.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué tan alegre?

El muchacho, porque ahora lo era, tenía un cabello largo que se negaba a cortárselo, era más alto que su padre y sus rasgos se hicieron algo duros.

— ¿No puedo estar feliz? —y es que se delataba.

— ¿O enamorado? —las palabras que dijo su padre lo pusieron rojo.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó rápidamente la madre.

—Ya lo conocen…

— ¿¡Es Rosa!?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo hablo de otra…!

—Te dije que volvería con ella, Flaca. Es perfecta.

—No, no es Rosa ¡Es Miguel!

—Debes de invitarla a cenar, desde hace mucho que no la veo…

— ¿¡En qué lengua les tengo que hablar para que…!?

Rob suspiró, ahora comprendía a su novio, aparte de distraído era sordo; y sus padres eran un ejemplo de eso. Ellos estaban en su mundo soñando con tener a Rosa de yerna (otra vez) y él pensaba en como desmentirlo.

Durante toda la semana, donde aunque dijera que tenía novio, se les metía el nombre de Miguel por el oído y salía por el otro transformado en Rosa. Sus padres aseguraban a que tal vez tenía demasiado orgullo como aceptar que había vuelto con su ex.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Miguel.

Soltó un suspiro —Ya les dije a mis padres que estoy saliendo contigo.

Miguel apretó su mano contra la de él, apenas llevaban unos meses, eran demasiado tímidos en público, aunque eso era más por Rob que solo mostraba su afecto en forma de abrazos; pero lejos de ojos ajenos, eso iba evolucionando a su tiempo.

— ¿Y…?

—Lo he intentado, pero piensan que volví con Rosa.

— ¿¡Cómo!? —eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Es raro, les he dicho muchas veces que no es así, pero quieren cenar con ella.

—Bien, solo busco un vestido y una peluca.

—No vas hacer eso, ellos lo entenderán.

— ¿Cómo lo hace mi abuela con lo nuestro?

Ninguno quería tocar ese tema, Miguel no quería que sintiera lo que le paso cuando se enteraron por error; fue una mezcla de decepción con algo se comprensión. Estaba seguro que la comprensión no estaría ahí, sería demasiada decepción, pero verlo con el ceño fruncido y teniendo sus manos acunando su rostro, sabía que iba en serio.

—Bien, iré con pantalón.

Le brillaron los ojos y tumbó a Miguel por abrazarlo — _Tlasojkamati._

—Te va costar―advirtió con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—No importa.

—Dejen de andar con sus jotadas, esto no es motel—el ambiente se había rato ante la voz de una señora.

Ambos se ayudaron a incorporarse del suelo y la vieron con algo de pena—Lo siento, Doña Carmina.

La anciana se río un poco jocosa al ver ambos muchachitos con el rostro rojo—Bien, Olvera. Si lo piensan hacer, que sea fuera de los horarios del trabajo y sin mancharme las telas…

— ¿¡Qué!?

Después del comentario, ya no dijeron alguna palabra, solo hubo una despedida por parte de Miguel ya que debía de volver al taller. Aunque, tal vez no estaba en condiciones para ayudar a su familia ya que seguía en las nubes pensando en lo que sucedería ese día, un manojo de nervios se instaló en su panza y le provocó clavarse el dedo con el martillo.

Cuando llego el día, se aseo e intento estar lo mejor presentable, aunque conocía esos señores desde hace años; pero ahora tenían otro contexto, ya no eran los padres de su amigo, son los padres de su novio, era un cambio algo radical. A sus ojos ya no sería el niño buen ejemplo o el amigo que necesitaba Rob, cambiaría eso también; para bien o para mal.

Se despidió de su familia, o por lo menos de sus padres ya que su abuela refunfuño ante los planes que tenía su nieto esa tarde, se fue sin tantos ánimos ante el reproche de Elena; pero debía de mantenerse positivo ¿cierto?

— ¿Listo? —pregunto cerca de la puerta.

—Creo que sí…—respondió sin otra alternativa.

— ¿Y esa rosa? —pregunto Rob en un tono muy particular.

Miguel soltó una carcajada—Es una margarita.

—Lo sé, pero te veías tenso—admitió con una sonrisa.

—Mi mamá me dijo que se la diera a tu _nantli_ …

—Que lindo.

—Y mi papá me recomendó no acobardarme con tu…

— ¡Ya no está enojado contigo!

—Sí, pero tú ya no vas a su trabajo desde el incidente.

—Ve el lado bueno, me ahorraste una discusión con él sobre que trabajo iba ayudar.

—Aun así le ayudas.

—Sí, pero en casa. Se me da mejor ser sastre.

Miguel solo había prestado atención a la plática, pero pronto se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la casa del muchacho. Los nervios volvieron a jugarle y esto no lo paso por alto Rob, agarró su mano e indicó que entrarían.

Abrieron la puerta, solo para tener los ojos en blanco por la imagen trillada de Rosa a espaldas de ellos, parecía haber tenido una conversación, pero la escena se desintegró cuando la señora fue directo a ellos y abrazó con fuerza a Miguel.

— ¡Ay, Miguelito! Me alegra mucho tenerte en la casa…—solamente pudo entender eso antes que la señora soltara varias palabras cariñosas en otro idioma; sabía que eran halagos de buena voluntad por las mejillas rojas de su novio.

— _Nantli_ , lo asfixias.

—Perate, Roberto. Es que a él tampoco lo veo muy seguido y ni va a la casa.

—Si lo hace.

— ¡Ay, Roberto! Pero si van directito a tu cuarto, es la única habitación que no esta ligada a la casa.

— ¿Y que hacen ahí, si se puede saber? —habló por fin el padre, imponiendo una mirada seria muy contrario a la cálida bienvenida de su esposa.

— ¿Cantamos…?—no era del todo mentira.

Hacían muchas cosas, y algunas de ellas no eran precisamente algo que le contarías a tu suegro. Y más con esa mirada.

— Aun así… ¿Se puede quedar ella, Flaca? —preguntó el mayor señalando con la mirada a Rosa.

—¡Gordo! —regaño la mujer dirigiéndose a su esposo.

—No me molesta.

Miguel no quería encontrarse con Papá Héctor antes de noviembre, ya sea por su suegro con intenciones de matarlo o por su suegra que lo abrazaba sintiendo las costillas rotas. Necesitaba un testigo y alguien que se encargaba del funeral si algo así sucedía.

La casita nunca cambio a su parecer, pero ahora la convivencia había dado un giro de 180 grados. La primera vez que conoció a sus padres, se inquieto por cierta característica; quemaduras. Ambos compartían quemaduras, la señora tenía la suya acaparado casi todo el brazo derecho y su esposo parecía que le fue peor en el accidente (Roberto le contó que fue durante un incendio en el campo), de su cara hasta su cuello, casi perdía un ojo; pero logró salvar su vista.

Eso fue lo que llamo a primer instante, pero la inquietud se fue al conocerlos mejor y le daba cierta gracia los apodos que tenían entre ellos. La señora lo llamaba «Gordo» a pesar que está igual de flaco que su hijo y el señor le decía «Flaca» aunque… bueno le enseñaron que nunca debía de preguntar o comentar el peso de una mujer. Era de muy mala educación.

Ahora se veía agobiado sin entender ninguna palabra que le decía Soona por lo emocionada que se encontraba, por otra parte, Juan se mantenía callado. Para su suerte, su novio le hacía un resumen traducción de todo lo que contaba; pero cierta oración le inquieto y se lleno la boca de comida.

—Disculpe ¿Me puede repetir lo que dijo?

— ¡Oh! Bueno, que realmente no me importa mucho cual es la preferencia de mi hijo, pero siempre creí que si fuera por los hombres se volvería _muxe_ primero.

— ¿ _Muxe_?

Las tradiciones y costumbres eran muy distintas entre ellos, a pesar que ambos habían nacido en la misma tierra. Rob tenía varias etnias milenarias por el lado de su padre; aunque las más marcadas eran la _wixarika_ y el _hñähñu_. Pero sentía que esa palabra ya la conocía por alguna parte.

— ¿Qué es eso? —habló Rosa para su suerte, no quería que Juan le diera cabeza por si decía algo referente a las etnias.

— _Muxe_ , es zapoteco, son los hombres que no se sienten a gusto como nacieron, así que adoptan comportamientos y roles femeninos en la comunidad. Se les trata como una mujer de igual forma.

Miguel aún no le hallaba el hilo al asunto— ¿Por qué pensó acerca de eso?

—No es algo importante…—se apresuró a interrumpir su novio.

Pero Miguel ya tenía el bichito de la curiosidad picándole, ahora lo necesitaba saber.

—Verás cuando comencé a trabajar en el local apenas se mantenía y no teníamos maniquís, así que Rob me tuvo que ayudar.

Miguel lo volteo a ver y tenía las mejillas rojas a más no poder, podía sentir la pena que le rodeaba porque alguien supiera eso— ¿Y que vestía su hijo? —pregunto lo más calmado posible.

Bien, había costumbres que no se iban entre ellos, tal caso como molestarse el uno del otro porque la mayor parte fueron amigos, y ahora agarró el mal hábito de verlo rojo de pena.

—Pues por igual, ropita de niño y de niña. Se veía precioso con esos vestiditos se manta…

— _Nantli_ , no creo que le in….

— ¡Wow! Que interesante, cuénteme más…

—¡Ay~! Si lo hubieras visto, incluso jugaba moviendo la falda como si fuera una bailarina.

—Aww, me hubiese gustado verlo.

—Creo que tengo unas fotos de él…

Miguel pasó por alto las palabras que decía su novio con las mejillas increíblemente rojas, no preguntaría si era por coraje o por vergüenza, se quedaría con la segunda opción de todos modos y más porque su suegra le pasaba el álbum familiar. Se había percatado que ellos no ponían fotos en la sala, todas estaban en álbumes pesados, era pasar de hoja en hoja plagadas de imágenes familiares. Al llegar a dichas fotos se sorprendió… la verdad si parecía una niña.

Después de unas cuantas risas, halagos y un topper con la comida, los Rivera se despidieron de ellos.

—Aquí es tu casa, _Madi_ * —lo abrazo fuerte y regreso a la casa.

Al recuperar el aliento, Juan estaba delante de él con una mirada de pocos amigos —Rosa, te encargo el topper... —se despidió y cerró la puerta en su cara.

—Ey, no estás muerto―exclamó su prima.

—Tal vez me dejó vivir por hoy...

—Oye, me iré adelantando.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—No, pero me dices como te fue... —perdió su silueta entre los árboles.

Se quedó pensando lo que había dicho su prima, ¿por qué le dijo eso?

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —se dio un susto por su repentina aparición.

No tuvo tiempo ni para esquivar una mano que frotó su cabellera con fuerza —Me doy...

—Me doy ni que nada, te aguantas...

—Vamos, no fue malo.

—No era como si tu madre me muestra imágenes tuya que te dan pena.

—En mi defensa, tenía nervios. —Rob ya no dijo ninguna palabra —Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también me he vestido de niña...

—…

—Fue para poder entrar a un festival de música —sonrió al escuchar su risa cantarina.

—Suena como algo que harías―y más si se trataba de salvar la vida de su tatarabuelo, por supuesto que lo haría.

— ¿No estás molestó?

— ¡Qué va! Sólo tenía mucha vergüenza...

—Entonces me tendré que acostumbrar, ya sabes ¿prepararme para recibirlo?

— ¡No chingues!

— ¡Vamos, ni que fuera...! —no pudo completar la palabra.

Habían llegado al desvío y Rob le robó un beso. Miguel quedó medio atontado mientras el otro se despedía de él y regresaba a su casa.

Si, sería otra costumbre a la lista.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Koli]**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera vez que vio a su nieto, esté le tenía miedo, ¿Era el loco del pueblo después de todo, no? Con solo oír su voz sabía lo que tenía, puede que tal vez escuche voces en el viento, pero era un wixarika, estaba en su naturaleza estar arraigado a la música y los sonidos.

―Yo no muerdo…―el niño le volvió a responder―Lo primero será pulir ese español, confundes muchas palabras, pero tranquilo, ya le hallarás el ritmo.

Desde hace mucho que no enseñaba ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo un alumno? ¿Tal vez lo llamaban loco por hablar otros idiomas? No lo sabía, pero se veía reflejado en ese infante, era sangre de su sangre después de todo.

Le enseño desde español, algo de su lengua y un poco más, el pequeño se maravillaba con cada lección…

― ¿Me servirá para hacer amigos?

―La verdad, nada.

― ¿Entonces…?

―Sabes, el lenguaje del mundo no es una lengua en específico, la música siempre ha traspasado las fronteras… ¿Te gustaría aprender algún instrumento?

Con el pasar de los años, no veía ningún progreso con su nieto, su voz parecía apagarse, pero llego esas benditas y malditas vacaciones de primavera.

―Hice un amigo, es chido y canta padre…

―Alotl, se ve que te gusta ese muchacho.

―… y tiene un lindo hoyuelo―no le escuchó y su inocencia solo lo veía como ese amigo que necesitaba, que tanto quería.

Pero los deseos pueden ser de doble filo y ahí fue la maldita parte de la historia, el pequeño se veía influenciado y cometió una terrible estupidez. No sería eso si supiera lo que iba hacer, pero fue demasiado tarde, lo comprendió muy tarde.

― ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? Esa gente es mala, no van a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, ellos rechazaron a tu madre porque te quiso tener…―las palabras eran muy pesadas.

En toda su estadía ya no quiso hablar, cuando lo volvió a ver en las siguientes vacaciones ya se encontraba mejor.

Incluso parecía tan vivaz como para tener el valor de relacionarse con la gente del pueblo; eso lo sorprendió, independientemente que el pueblo los creía el mal encargado por personas cuyos nombres no diría por el coraje que aún le tenía.

Su integración al pueblo fue más fluida debido a que ahora había más personas como ellos, gente de etnias que tuvieron que migrar a ese pueblo para conseguir sustento, y esto hizo que la gente viera lo que su nieto era.

Ya no más peleas.

Ya no más abusos.

Ya no más indiferencia.

Incluso cuando partía de regreso a Santa Cecilia, muchos se despedían de él con una gran sonrisa esperando a que volviera. No sabía si era porque extrañarían su presencia o los trabajos que hacia para el pueblito.

Cualquiera de las dos era favorable, pero de todas formas eso no aliviaba a su nieto. Saco algo del conocimiento que le dio su madre querida, una zapoteca que sabía de plantas.

— ¿Te gustaría fumar?

Sabía que algunos lo verían como una mala costumbre y sus padres lo regañarían, pero de esta forma, sabría que su nieto estaría bien. Él no diría nada, y esperaba que alguien pudiera llenarlo de paz.

* * *

 _Koli_ : Abuelo en Náhuatl.

 _Nantli:_ Madre en Náhuatl.

 _Tataj:_ Padre en Náhuatl.

 _Tlasojkamati:_ Gracias en Náhuatl.

 _Wixarika:_ Es la comunidad que conocemos como Huichol, pero se llama así

 _Hñähñu_ : Es la comunidad que conocemos como Otomí, pero se llama así.

 _Madi:_ Amor en Hñähñu.

¿Gustan comentarios?


	4. Los de afuera

[Esté fanfic no tiene orden cronológico]

 _Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Los de afuera**_

* * *

El joven Rivera seguía el ritmo de una canción; pero ¡Maldito requinto! Era una de las partes que comenzaba a fastidiar al joven aspirante a músico. Mientras intentaba conseguir la nota, percibió el toque de la puerta.

—Pasen

Rosa entró—Miguel ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

— ¿Cuál? —no estaba prestando tanta atención.

— ¿Pueden tú y Rob ir a unas clases de danza folklórica?

—No hay problema.

—Gracias, Miguel.

(…)

—Neta ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Me agarro desprevenido —confesó Miguel algo apenado.

Rob suspiró —Ni modo, no nos podemos rajar—sonrió en forma de burla.

—Ya dije que lo siento.

—Claro, orejón sordo―exclamó con algo de burla.

Ninguno pensó que sería una friega bailar; algo que aprendieron de esas clases fue que tal vez no tenían tan buena condición y los pies lo mataban.

Y que la maestra es rara.

No solo por colaborar en la danza, Rosa dijo que sólo tocarían, pero la maestra había dicho que era necesario sentir la música hasta en la punta de los pies, y por eso se estaban aprendiendo la mayoría de las piezas.

Por un simple juego, bueno, no era del todo juego. Ambos habían llegado muy temprano para los ensayos, y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del jarabe tapatío, aunque lo hacían con los pasos de los varones, seguían juntitos.

— ¿Qué se suponen que hacen?—ese grito interrumpió un casi beso.

La maestra los miro a ambos, no sabían que decir y veían como ella se dirigía a ambos; por puro reflejo se tomaron de las manos de los nervios.

— ¿Estaban… bailando el Jarabe como si fueran una pareja?—cuestiono con lentitud.

—Si—respondió Miguel.

Pensaron en lo peor, de no ser porque la maestra sonreía con emoción— ¿¡Por qué nunca se me ocurrió!?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Nada de disculpas, es maravilloso. Una muestra del cortejo, pero siendo ambos varones ¡Increíble! Esperen ahí-…—fue a la esquina del salón y sacó dos machetes—Creo que ninguno podrá recoger el sombrero ya que tiene que ser la mujer, y bueno ¡Vamos a remplazarlo!

No entendieron bien lo que sucedía hasta que la maestra los sacó de los bailes que agregaban al suyo.

En palabras de la maestra; era algo revolucionario al igual que en la época en que se dieron esas danzas.

Dos hombres acortejándose, pero ninguno quería ser la mujer de la relación, y peleaban para saber quién era el más masculino de los dos. Pero en el transcurso del baile, se dan cuenta lo mucho que se gustan de esa manera y terminan la pelea sin importar quién sea la mujer, ya que ninguno de los dos lo es.

Los tres sabían que no lo presentarían al público, no solo por el contexto, las revolturas de varios bailes; también vendría siendo por el pueblo.

¿Estaría listo para ese gran paso?

De todos modos, ellos terminaron presentándolo antes que las demás piezas del programa de la maestra.

Pero no en las circunstancias que le gustaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Danza para dos]**

 **.**

 **.**

Miguel era el sueño de cualquier señorita de Santa Cecilia ¿Cómo podía ese bombón no tener novia?

Era atractivo por donde lo vieras; cuerpo de infierno, voz de ángel y una personalidad de lo más encantadora. Muchas lograron conseguir una cita con él, y pocas tener la oportunidad de robarle un beso.

Pero ninguna logró amarrar a ese hombre; parecía una tarea imposible. A pesar de eso, ella no pensaba rendirse, si algo le había enseñado las clases de danza era que no todo se hacía a la primera y debía de tener determinación.

Vaya sorpresa que les dejó Rosa, compañera de danza y prima de Miguel. Ella sugirió que su grupo tocará para la pieza principal; pero conociendo bien a la maestra, ella pediría algo para saber que tan comprometidos estaban en tocar con ellos.

Y ahora ella, por su persistencia y tener fuerte agarre, Miguel sería su pareja durante los ensayos.

El jarabe tapatío lo haría a su lado y eso le fascino de maravilla.

—Sabes, Rosa ¿No deberíamos llevarnos bien? Digo, si llego hacer pareja de tu primo seriamos como cuñadas…

Rosa rodó los ojos—No creo que eso sea posible.

— ¿Por qué? Soy bellísima… no digo que tú no lo seas, pero si pusieras algo de empeño y fueras algo más güerita…

—Miguel y yo tenemos el mismo tono—exclamó con molestia.

—Pero a él le sienta mejor…

Rosa bufó y se alejó de esa fanática que seguía adulando a su primo, pero también diciendo que podría cambiar ciertos aspectos para que fuera más atractivo. Neta que había a veces que quería romperle la jeta a esa engreída.

—Güera desabrida—fue lo único que pudo pensar.

¡Lo qué hace la vanidad!

Esa señorita tenía un cuerpo de envidia, su cabello era ligeramente claro al igual que su piel. La pubertad hizo que los humos se le subieran a la cabeza.

Ella no tenía limites, ese 14 de febrero se le confesaría a Miguel, claro que esté no se le podría negar a una chica tan guapa como ella. Tenía todo preparado para que ambos lo pasaran genial ese día, y Miguel se lo agradecería volviéndose su novio, todo sería rosa pastel.

A pesar que solo llevaban una semana de ensayos, sabía que eran el uno para el otro. Sip, lo presentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Preparó su cartel y un regalo, le pidió ayuda a uno de los compañeros de su futuro esposo para que ese día saliera por la entrada y no se escabullera de ese día.

Después se lo agradecería cuando estuvieran en el altar.

Miguel salió siendo empujado por su cómplice, antes que pudiera llamarlo o que pudiera ver el cartel.

Alguien interrumpió su espléndido plan.

— ¡Ey, Miguel! —él volteo y con buenos reflejos agarró el objeto que le lanzaron. Era una mandarina—Me dejaron la tarde libre ¿No quieres ver películas?

El aspirante a músico no dijo ni pio cuando ya estaba a un lado de él abrazándolo por el hombro y discutían sobre cuales podrían ver en la casa de su "amigo". Ella vio cómo su única oportunidad de poder declararse se fue al caño.

(…)

Intento hacer el mejor uso de sus atributos para que Miguel se fijará en ella, a final de cada ensayo se acerca melosamente, aprieta un poco "inconsciente" su pecho con los brazos.

—Miguelin~ ¿No tienes algún plan este fin de semana?

—Sí, tengo planes. Nos vemos la siguiente semana.

También da otras excusas poco creíbles para ella "Le prometí a mi hermanita llevarla a…" "Estoy ocupado ese día" "Tengo que hacer mi tarea" "Mi familia quiere que ayude en el taller"

"No puedo, me voy con Roberto"

Esa era la que más la molestaba, no importa que intentara explicarle que podrían salir a otra ocasión, que no podía desperdiciar su tiempo en ese amiguito indio; obvio sin decirle lo que realmente era su "amigo".

Pero Miguel siguió sin acceder.

(…)

Siguió con otras opciones, le daría gracias a su abuela por mandarla a un encargo a la zapatería Rivera; tener una conversación con Elena fue pan comido.

—Hay una fiesta está noche, pero no tengo con quien ir y me preguntaba si Miguel le gustaría acompañarme—con todos los modales de una señorita de su categoría tendría que invitarlo de una manera u otra.

—Estaría encantadísimo, mi niño hermoso ha estado todo la semana pasada pegado al celular…

— ¿Y eso por qué, Elena?

Elena frunció el ceño con fastidio—Es que ese vándalo que tiene de "amigo" se fue a no-se-donde para semana santa, y pues anda ahí.

La muchacha vio esto como una oportunidad única, sin el indio de por medio; ¡Sería grandioso! Con la aprobación de la abuela, llego a la casa de los Rivera al rato.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Rosa fue la primera en intersectar.

No de la manera cordial que le hubiese gustado, pero ¿Qué podría esperar de esa cerebrito?

—Rosa, no seas maleducada con la visita—para su fortuna, ya tenía a la abuela de su lado.

Rosa se tragó algo de su orgullo—Buenas noches ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Buenas noches, está noche voy a salir con Miguel.

— ¿Salir cómo? —alzó la ceja confundida.

—A bailar, Rosita, primita ¿es qué no conoces las fiestas?

Rosa miró a su abuela, pero se había comido sus palabras—Miguel ha estado metido en el celular y necesita despejarse un poco.

— ¿Despejarse? No querrás decir; distraerlo…

—Le hará bien salir con una señorita...

La pequeña discusión entre las dos, fue interrumpida cuando Miguel bajo junto con Coco.

—Hola, Miguelin—está era su noche.

(…)

Ya en la fiesta, empezó hacer uso de sus cartas, era un juego que no debería perder. Aunque Miguel lo hacía muy interesante al resistirse ante sus encantos.

Por eso sacó tema de interés; y una de ellas era "El Día de Santa Cecilia", y al ser su familia la que dirigía el evento ese año, le dijo que haría lo posible para que los tres pudieran tocar.

— ¿No es mucho?

—Para nada. Yo me encargaré que tú y tu grupo puedan tener su momento en los reflectores.

Miguel sonrió, ¿era posible derretir un corazón con solo ese gesto? Era su oportunidad, ahora o nunca, le pediría que fuera su novio. Pero antes que pudiera pronunciar la pregunta, Rivera se incorporó de su asiento.

—Ahorita vuelvo…—exclamó algo nervioso mientras se dirigía hacía al frente.

Ella lo detuvo, pero la gente en la pista hizo que el agarre no resistiera y se fuera; lo buscó, intento pedirle ayuda a los compañeros de Migue por si lo habían visto, pero ellos se hicieron mensos y la invitaron a beber y divertirse con ellos, mientras él volvía de su "asunto"

Por un tiempo se lo creyó hasta que ya era entrada de la noche y decidió llamarlo; pero sus llamadas no eran contestadas o el número estaba ocupado. No pensaba ir a buscarlo sola en medio de la noche y recorrer ese sendero a oscuras, aunque quedarse a dormir en la fiesta no era agradable.

Pero el alcohol más el cansancio que acumuló por seguirle el ritmo a ese grupo de idiotas, la hicieron caer rendida en el sofá de la sala antes de poder llamarle por última vez a Miguel.

(…)

En la madrugada, fue a tocar a la puerta del taller, preocupada en si no era la palabra que usaría. Furiosa, creo que era la más indicada.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces…!?

— ¿Dónde estabas, Miguelin? —uso su mejor tono lastimero.

Miguel estaba afuera de la casa y eso solo levanta sospechas que paso la noche en la calle, en compañía de sepa-quién. Ella era la victima después de todo ¿cierto?

—Estuve llamándote durante toda la fiesta, y no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas ¿Qué te sucede?

Miguel estaba algo avergonzado, de todas formas, ella no podía enojarse con él ante su mirada de perrito regañado, bueno sí, pero sabría que después se lo compensaría.

—No intentes hacerte el difícil, porque solo lo hará más interesante.

Miguel respiro en hondo—Escucha, no he sido muy honesto, de hecho apenas se algo. Pero yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien… Lo siento por haber faltado a mi promesa, pero no me gustas de esa manera.

¿Cómo era eso? Había sido rechazada sin ni siquiera hacer algo al respecto; ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, si algo tenia era determinación o la terquedad de una mula. Antes que Miguel pudiera entrar a su casa, agarro su mano.

—Que chica tan afortuna, discúlpame a mí. Pero me gustaría saber ¿Quién es esa linda chica? —hizo su mejor sonrisa fingida.

Si tenía que pelear por Miguel; lo haría, ya quería destrozarle la carita a esa mujer que le robo a su hombre.

El joven se puso rojo—Le prometí que no le diría a nadie hasta que él y yo estemos listos—se adentró a la casa dejando a la chica con la boca abierta.

(…)

No quería creer que su gran amor se le moja la canoa por otro hombre ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué el destino era cruel con ella?

Hizo un grande berrinche, y con ayuda de su hermano le pidió de favor que supiera quién era ese tal novio que decía tener Miguel. La respuesta de su hermano no le gusto para nada.

¿¡El indio con el guapo de Miguel!?

¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¿Cómo alguien tan feo podía tener el amor de alguien que era más bueno que el pan? No, era una trampa.

De seguro Migue ya se hartó de sus fans-acosadoras. Pero para eso estaba ella, ella podría quitarle las fans en un santiamén, ¿Por qué le debía de pedirle al huichol de su amigo para fingir que les gusta la reversa?

Para su grata sorpresa, la maestra de danza lo quito como su pareja y también dejó de salir en otros bailes; ¡Junto con el huichol!

Quería desmentir eso, así que hizo que el rumor corriera como pólvora, tal vez la incomodidad de las miradas pudieran hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Pero ella nunca supo que tan lejos llegaría aquello, que tan intolerante se podía volver la gente al saber que esos dos caminaban juntos por la calle sin pensar en la demás gente.

A pesar de ello, se mantuvieron firmes; y eso la hizo colmar su paciencia ¿En serio se creían pareja por solo agarrarse de las manos o que a veces se abrazaban?

Ninguno actuaba como mujer para serlo en la relación.

Era pura mera actuación.

Su teatro tenía que caer aunque los obligará.

— ¿¡Por qué lo vas a cancelar!?—exclamaron múltiples voces.

Bailarines, músicos, mariachis; gente que participaría para ese día de Santa Cecilia, la veían si saber lo que sucedía ya que anunció que se cancela todo antes que se abra el evento en cuestión de minutos.

—Pregúntenselo a Miguel.

— ¿Yo qué?

—No te hagas, prometiste hacer algo especial para la apertura si es que querías tus funciones.

—Tú me las regalaste a sin condición.

—Claro que no, sin esa función de apertura no podremos comenzar ¿Verdad?

—Maldita hija de la chingada—maldijo Rosa siendo retenida por su primo—Que zorra saliste.

—Primita ¿qué cosas dices? Pero es la verdad, Migue. Tal vez puede ser una declaración sobre lo que ha circulado en el pueblo o una de tus baladas; cualquiera vale.

—Tenemos un baile—habló Roberto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Esto la irritó.

—Me gustaría verlo—ellos no se atreverían.

Rob les guiño el ojo, Rosa sonrió con complicidad y Miguel tragó saliva.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿Por qué no?—Miguel sonrió.

Ambos se prepararon con los sombreros de sus trajes y unos machetes en mano; nadie había esperado lo que sucedió en el escenario. Fue espectáculo que ella no olvidó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{Machete y Funda o ninguno}**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los compañeros de escuela de Miguel lo evitaban, no es que nadie quisiera apoyarlo, es solo que le tenían miedo al Gran Guzmán, era tan grande como su fanatismo por Ernesto de la Cruz. Él había dado la orden de no juntarse con Rivera; porque era un traidor y un gran mentiroso por meterse con el patrimonio de Santa Cecilia.

Nadie se oponía, ya que su tamaño era demasiado intimidante y con su voz fuerte como el de tambor, provoca miedo. Todos estaban a su merced, nadie le hacía caso a Miguel y esté no parecía importarle.

Pero el Gran Guzmán no quería dejarlo en paz, él tenía que pagar de alguna u otra forma. Así que reunió un pequeño grupo de hombres (niños después de todo) y le darían una buena lección a Miguel por su atrevimiento de manchar el nombre de un gran ídolo. Planeo el ataque al regreso de vacaciones y éste fue un total éxito, todos en la salida habían visto como acabó eso y las risas no se hicieron de esperar.

—Mugroso, pinche Mentiroso. Te quedas mejor ese nombre, Mugroso.

Miguel huyo sin que el bravucón pudiera acabar con él y lo llamó un completo cobarde. El Gran Guzmán tenía que dejarlo al descubierto para que admitiera que Ernesto no era ningún farsante, por eso decidió hacer un segundo asalto; y con este lograría que Miguel se rindiera y dejará en paz al ídolo de México.

Pero ese asalto lo dejó con la nariz chueca y golpes en el rostro. No pensaron que Miguel tuviera un aliado, y aunque también la víctima se unió a la pelea, fue únicamente para rescatar al chiquillo que le defendió. Los rumores se hicieron correr con respecto a lo que ocurrió en el ataque; desde que llegó el primo de Miguel, Abel, para intervenir y no acabo bien… hasta incluso un rumor donde Miguel se puso bravo y les dio una lección.

Ya no se metían con él y al poco tiempo, descubrieron lo que realmente sucedió y fue un golpe bajo para la pandilla al ser derrotados por un niño que apenas le llegaba a la nariz a Miguel.

Esos dos a los ojos de sus compañeros, se estaban volviendo muy cercanos y eso que asistían a escuelas separadas.

Cuando entraron a la secundaria, las cosas se volvieron raras, ambos parecían algo más. No sólo por el hecho de que ahora ambos asistían a la misma escuela, sino su forma de actuar los llegaba a confundir, había un límite entre las bromas referentes a andar tirándole al otro mando, (mame en fin de en cuentas). Pero el hecho que el pecoso fuera cariñoso y el otro se deja; hizo dudar, y tomaba mucha fuerza cada vez que Miguel rechaza alguna señorita, empezaron hacer sus apuestas referente a esto, pero no contaron con cierto elemento.

Al parecer el _wixa_ , consiguió novia, y nada menos que Rosa, la prima de Miguel. No sabían si sorprenderse por ganarse una novia mayor que él o tener envidia de su suerte.

Aunque le duro muy poca, pero esto «afirmaba» que ambos eran hetero, que solo son amigos, pero ante ellos actuaban como funda y machete por nomas. Pero las bromas se hicieron demasiado… ¿directas?

—Migue… ¿Has visto a tu novio?

— ¿Para?

—Es que fui al local para lo de mi traje y me dijeron que no está.

—Tal vez está en idioma o se quedó dormido—Le respondió calmado mientras afina a su guitarra.

El silencio se plasmó, no sabía que decir, por lo general siempre al usar la palabra con «N» lo niegan al instante, pero no ocurrió nada ¿será que se cansaron de decir que no?

—Miguel… —el mismo saludo de siempre, pero de alguna forma diferente

—O tal vez se le hizo tarde. Hola, Rob.

No entendió como es que el ambiente se puso de alguna manera "incómoda" por así decirlo, él se sentía como el mal tercio al lado de una pareja de novios. ¡Y eso que solo platican un poco más sin perder el contacto físico que tienen!

¡Incluso Miguel lo tenía agarrado de forma ligera de la mano!

Tosió un poco para llamar la atención de ese dúo—Te traigo la muestra de la tela…

—Oh bueno…—espero a que ambos se separaban, pero solo hizo un silencio incómodo— ¿No me lo vas a dar?

— ¡Ay, si claro! —buscó en el pantalón y sacó un trozo de tela, Miguel por cortesía lo agarro y se lo entregó a Rob—Bueno, nos vemos.

—Adiós—respondieron al unísono algo extrañados.

Por otra parte, el joven se marchó sin saber lo que sucedió ¿No se suponía que después de ese saludo luego-luego ambos se separaban? ¿Qué sucedió en ese ambiente rosa que parecía de pareja sin serlo? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba Miguel?

—La neta, se los digo en serio. Se ven como novios.

—No seas pendejo, pareces vieja metiche contándonos el cuento.

—Pero de algo que tienes razón, tienes razón. Yo también los he visto muy juntitos.

—A poco no, a parte no siguen con el mame de manera extraña.

—No lo son, ninguno de los dos, todos sabemos que ambos no les gusta el chorizo. El _wixa_ estuvo con la prima de Riverita.

— ¿Y si es bisexual…?—habló alguien del grupo interrumpiendo el ritmo de la discusión.

— ¿Y eso con que se come?

—No seas inculto, son de esas personas que les gusta ambos; hombre y mujer.

—Si pensamos que fuera por eso en el caso de _wixa_ , porque digo, ¿Han visto a Migue andando con una chica por qué le gusta?

Todos lo sabían, siempre andaba con chicas, pero porque ellas daban ese paso y lo obligan a comprometerse. Pero a su voluntad, nunca lo vieron andando en plan tortolitos con una chica.

—Sumemos eso, con el rumor…

— ¿Cuál rumor?

—Ese rumor que se dio en el taller de idiomas.

— ¿¡Neta!? No te pases. Bien, así está el asunto, te apuesto 100 a que lo son.

—Yo apuesto 200 a qué no…

—Yo igual, pero que el sastre le gusta el zapatero y éste ni le pela.

—Yo también le voy a esa, pero al revés.

Ese grupo de hombres, ahora parecía una reunión de apuestas de viejas por una novela.

(…)

No tuvieron prueba de ello, seguían pareciendo cuates vieras por dónde le vieras. Solo con la ligera diferencia de algunas cosas. Aparte ya era pascua, nunca veían a estos dos juntos en esa temporada.

Se hizo una fiesta, en si era para aprovechar que ya se quitaron las togas del bien y poder divertirse un ratito. Pidieron en el grupo de WhatsApp que trajeran chupe para que rindiera la fiesta.

La casa se fue llenando de poco a poco, aunque ninguno andaba ebrio cabrón, ya tenían el ambiente. Y más porque el _wixa_ trajo más pisto.

—Hola, wey ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace poco, vi el mensaje y como los gane en un juego, creo estará mejor con ustedes.

—¡Awuevo! Y están nuevas ¿no gustas una cervecita?

Se lo pensó un poco—Bien, solo será una y me voy.

—Neta te la rifaste, ahora entiendo porque Migue te ama.

Rob se sonrojo ante esto, y esto no pasó desapercibido por esa bola de borrachos, no-tan-perdidos, pero no eran despistados— ¿Es en serio?

— ¿En serio qué?

— ¿Te gusta el Migue en plan… ya tu sabe?

Rob alzó la ceja confundido— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué te gusta por detrás…?

—No sean puercos, apenas vamos en la segunda base…

Los que tomaban se atragantaron y los fumadores se les fue chueco el humo.

— ¿Lo dices de mame, cierto?

Los cachetes coloreados lo delatan—No, pensé que nos veíamos muy obvios.

El silencio se plasmó y por un momento Rob sintió algo de miedo— ¡Awuevo, cabrones! Me la pelan todos, gane la apuesta…

—Pinche wey, ahí se va toda mi mesada.

—No mames, yo está segurísimo que no lo eran.

Todos se quejaban y rompieron la alcancía con tal de pagarle al ganador.

—Bueno, yo me voy…—anunció con voz baja.

— ¿Tan rápido, machete?

—Sí, me voy—el hecho que lo dijera a secas hizo que los demás tuvieran un nudo en la garganta.

Paso un rato después de que se fue, ¿Le había incomodado que ellos hubieran apostado sobre eso? Eso los hacía sentir de la patada, se disculparían con ellos cuando tuvieran la oportunidad.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Han visto a Rob?

Miguel parecía un poco preocupado—Fun-… digo Miguel, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Antes que pudiera contestar, alguien gritó su nombre y empujaba la gente para llegar a él. Todo comenzó a cuadrar; ellos siendo novios, llegan a una fiesta sin que el otro se entera, uno trae compañía…

¡Que clase de telenovela clasista barata era está!

—No te apures, se fue como hace unos cinco minutos. Nosotros nos encargamos de ella.

—Gracias…

Eran sus amigos, los amigos se sacrifican, y si era lidiar con una muchacha de "buenas intenciones" para desviar su atención.

Miguel les debía una.

(…)

Ha pasado tiempo, pero se dan cuenta en la situación que pasa ambos, bien; que fuera jotos no era nada de malo.

Más chicas para ellos.

Pero tal vez eso no lo pensaban algunos, y eso lo pudieron ver desde el incidente de la camioneta de Rosa. Bueno era algo que podría reparar Gran Guzmán, que había cambiado un buen desde que se dio a conocer la verdad.

Ayuda en el taller de sus padres y podría componerles el daño a gratis.

— ¿No piensan hacer nada? —preguntó Guzmán al grupo para saber las nuevas.

—La poli ni los pelaron, tal vez debieron de ponerse brillitos para que al menos los notaran.

—Dejen de pasarse de verga, además ¿Siguen con el mame de funda y machete a pesar de lo que les pasa?

—Pues sí, se nota de que el que muerde la almohada es Rivera.

Guzmán rodo los ojos—O me ayudan con lo de la camioneta o se me van a ver que puso la marrana.

(…)

El grupo se alivió cuando al fin atraparon a los idiotas que lo hicieron. Aunque querían partirle la madre, no solo por la camioneta, sino porque la policía no les dio un castigo que igualará lo que hicieron.

No hicieron nada a petición de Miguel, aunque tuvieron la ira en la garganta ¿Qué podrían hacer para que un pueblito abriera los ojos?

¿Acaso ellos habían cambiado?

Los dos seguían hablando de pendejadas.

Los dos se fueron al voluntariado del campo.

Seguían siendo los mismos idiotas amigos, solo que ahora estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Al fin lo supo el pueblo por el baile que se echaron en el festival en honor a Santa Cecilia, más que nada por ese final.

Era un mensaje claro, un joven tapando con su sombrero el beso que le daría a su amor.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	5. Miguel

[Esté fic no está en orden cronológico]

 _Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Miguel**_

* * *

Miguel sabía que desde ese susto que tuvo con Roberto al encontrarlo en ese árbol de mandarinas, por muy extraño que pareciera, intuía que se llevarían bien. Los cantos, los juegos y hablar de pendejadas inocentes; solo hizo que lo tomara más en cuenta como un amigo. Esto se remarco cuando lo salvo de recibir una paliza que no merecía; las cosas se iban a poner feas de ahora en adelante, y con tenerlo a su lado, pudo sentir una sensación de lealtad y completa confianza.

No solo porque él lo vio desmoronarse cuando sintió que todo se iba a la chingada, sino que supo consolarlo.

Aprendió la lección ese día en que llego enlodado hasta las orejas, supo que ahora tendría que irse con más cuidado de regreso a la escuela. Pasaron las semanas, y sus pensamientos estaban en su amigo, no tiene la oportunidad de verlo, porque su familia temía que le ocurriera algo feo y se iba temprano a casa.

Algo impacto contra su cabeza y lo hizo reaccionar, al darse cuenta que se trata de lodo, intuyó a los causantes.

— ¡Ey, Mugroso Mentiroso!

— ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto?—pensó Miguel en sus adentros.

El Gran Guzmán y su pandilla, montados en sus bicis querían infundir temor a su victima, pero Miguel no volteo— ¡No huyas, Rivera! Has lo que te decimos y no te lastimaremos. Admite que Ernesto de la Cruz no hizo nada ¡Que tu familia es el verdadero fraude! ¿¡Me estas escuchando, Mentiroso!?

Miguel no respondió, no le daría el gusto que gastará sus palabras para convencerlo como lo intento en la primera ocasión, había resultado un caso perdido según su mamá; lo mejor que podría hacer era ignorarlos. A pesar que le dolían las palabras que decían acerca de su familia.

—Esa vieja está enferma y loca, de seguro no esta diciendo la ver-…

— ¡Déjalo en paz, pendejo! —una bola de lodo había impactado contra la cara de Guzmán junto con esas palabras.

Miguel al fin se dio la vuelta ya que reconocía esa voz chillona.

— ¿Quién chingados eres?—pregunto el bravucón.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar Miguel a Rob.

—Defenderte, _ikniuhtli_ … Ya me tenían hasta la madre, ¿Por qué no te defiendes?

—Me dijeron que los ignoraba. Nos tenemos que ir, te pueden hacerte daño…

Miguel no veía posibilidades de ganar, eran cinco contra dos personas, y el Gran Guzmán cuenta como tres. A parte, su amigo era muy pequeño comparado con los demás; las cosas no resultarían bien si iban a jugarle al verga.

— ¡PINCHE ENANO, TE VOY A DAR UNA PUTIZA!

— ¡Órale, cabrón! No te tengo miedo…

Miguel intento jalarlo para que pudieran huir los dos, no quería que Rob saliera mal herido por su causa.

[…]

No sabe muy bien como ocurrieron las cosas, Roberto le había dado tremenda golpiza a Guzmán que apenas los demás pudieron reaccionar para abalanzarse sobre él.

¿Quién diría que alguien tan pequeño derribaría a ese niño?

Miguel reaccionó con coraje cuando los demás se fueron en contra de su amigo. Lo había defendido y hasta se había madreado al wey, no se los permitiría. Después de unos cuantos golpes, corrieron hasta que los perdieron de vista cerca de la huerta.

—Listo—había dicho Rob mientras le ponía la bandita en la mejilla— ¡Eso fue genial! No pensé que fueras a enfrentarlos, por suerte, no saliste tan lastimado.

— ¿Cómo tú?—tenía un poquito de coraje, pero de sí mismo por no haber hecho nada a tiempo. Un ojo morado, el labio partido, moretones y rasguños era lo que veía en su pequeño amigo.

—No estoy tan jo-…

—Si, lo estas.

—No te preocupes he estado en peores situaciones.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

Rob titubeo—A muchos no les agrada la gente como yo…

—Eso está mal ¿No has intentado hacer algo para cambiarlo?

—Lo intenté, no resultó, fue peor… Por lo general siempre terminó con golpes, así que estoy acostumbrado.

—No debiste de hacer eso, por mi culpa te golpearon, estás peor que el Canelo cuando pelea ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Eres mi amigo ¿no es así? No pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Miguel dejo ese lado fraternal que había empeñado para regañarlo, esas palabras se escucharon fuertes y concretas, tal fue el sonido de ellas que parecían retumbar en su cabeza por un largo tiempo. Acarició la cabeza de su amigo con ternura.

—Está bien. Pero prométeme que dejarás de pelear, solo ignóralos.

Ambos hicieron un trato, después lo rompería varias veces ante las injusticias que pasaron con el tiempo.

El resultado de una de esas peleas; en especifico, unos gringos borrachos que golpearon a su amigo sin ni siquiera hacer nada, le sacó lo bravo, de la misma manera en que fueron corridos de ese bar.

Moretones, golpes, los trajes empapados de tequilas y otras bebidas. La verdad, jodidos.

— ¿Por qué no les devolviste el golpe?

Vacilo con la mirada, con algo de burla—Le prometí a un orejón que no me metería en líos.

—Muy chistosito, Roberto—rodó los ojos.

Rio un poquito adolorido—De todas formas, _tlasojkamati_.

Fue un simple gesto, pero muy pocas veces lo veía sonreír de esa manera y solo ocurría cuando algo así pasa. Pero ahora, sentía algo diferente, no era como las otras veces.

Era ajeno a esto.

Tal vez fue el primer gesto con el que sintió amor.

[…]

Su boca expulsa humo, sus ojos negros que quieren soltar lagrimitas por el sueño, pequeños gestos que hacia… Morderse el labio inferior cuando se le complica una tarea, silbar alguna canción en su cabeza, desparramarse en una silla; y sobre todo, las poquísimas veces que lo escucha cantar.

Fueron pequeñas cosas que empezaron a tomar importancia ante los ojos de Miguel, pero para su mala suerte, aun desconocía cosas de él.

Y seguía desconociendo a pesar de que rompieron esa barrera amistosa.

No era que Miguel no le interesa saber esas cosas, pero sabía de ante mano que Rob nunca se los contaría.

No sabía el motivo.

No entendía porqué se mantenía firme con una máscara.

¿Tan feo era la realidad?

Él lo supo en carne propia al estar en contra de un México fanático.

Y algunas veces las cosas parecían seguir así.

¿Qué tan malo era eso?

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pretendiente]**

 **.**

 **.**

Miguel tiene muchas pretendientes, chicas que querían salir con él; obvio que sabía el porqué de ello, y se sintió halago por un tiempo.

Pero después, se volvió pesado; tenía que huir cada 14 de febrero para no ver los cartelotes con su nombre y no sentir la presión del grupo cuando se le declaraban en público para que dijera awuevo que sí.

No podía mentirle a la persona, y tenía que salir corriendo.

También ocurría en el día de Santa Cecilia, se daba un gran festival en honor al pueblo y se veía rodeado de muchas jovencitas.

No entendía como es que esas jovencitas se peleaban por él, a pesar que no tenía ninguna relación con ellas. La respuesta vanamente eran los celos de compartir a Miguel…

Estos eran el causante, no los entendió hasta que pudo sentirlos en viva piel. Sonaría absurdo viniendo de él, pero después que entendió lo que sentía por su amigo era algo más, se percató que con Rob tenía sus propias pretendientes, y eran extranjeras.

A pesar que era feo; en palabras de las chicas de Santa Cecilia. Miguel sabía que su encanto estaba en su forma de ser y después veías lo atractivo que era, y las extranjeras parecían saberlo de igual forma.

Miguel se sentía molesto cuando eran interrumpidos por unas extranjeras; ya sean turistas que se perdieron del grupo o las muchachas de intercambio que van al taller de idioma donde su novio da algunas tutorías básicas.

Por pecar de amable y servicial, reciben ayuda por parte del pecoso. Era lo mismo, si ellas empiezan a tener otras intenciones que no fueran indicaciones o la tarea, tenía que aplicar esa mirada Rivera.

En cuestión de celos, Miguel era algo posesivo, de manera sutil sin decir muchas palabras; solo debía de pasar su mano por el hombro o en casos donde ellas estuvieran de tercas lo haría por la cadera. Lo suficiente pegado a él.

Todo caso contrario a las pretendientes que tenía Miguel, él ni se inmuta, incluso hace bromas al respecto por el nerviosismo que llega a tener el joven Rivera cuando le llegan a preguntar ciertas cosas.

¿Acaso él otro nunca sentiría celos?

(…)

—Miguel, a la cocina—ordenó su abuela.

Esto era el colmo, su abuela le había hecho una cita con una de sus compañeras de danza para ir a una fiesta. La verdad no tenía ganas de ir, pero como lo pidió de "favor" su abuela que la acompañará, no tuvo otra alternativa.

No es que no le cayera mal su compañera (tal vez un poquito, pero no para decirlo), solo no quería ir. Pero al final de en cuentas, no estuvo tan mal, hasta la chica parecía tener buen oído musical y hablo referente a bandas que también amaba; se lo paso bien si no fuera porque esa chica resulto estar muy cerca, tanto como para poder robarle un beso.

Algo que por lo general sucedía, pero esto fue caso distinto.

No sucedió porque cuando alzo la mirada, lo vio a él ¿Qué hacía en esa fiesta? ¿Cuándo había regresado? ¿Acaso eso importaba? Ya estaba en Santa Cecilia y lo había extrañado (como siempre) desde que se fue a pasar pascua en el pueblo de su abuelo.

Pero algo iba mal, Rob le dedicó una sonrisa sin ganas y lo saludo con la mano.

—Ahorita vuelvo—pero sus planes se iban abajo.

No solo por la resistencia que ponía la chica para que siguiera a su lado; sino que también lo perdía de vista. Cuando logró zafarse del agarre fue en su búsqueda, pero parecía que se lo trago la tierra no más lo vio.

—No te apures, se fue como hace cinco minutos. Nosotros nos encargamos de ella―dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Luego se las debía por la información y hacerse cargo de su "compromiso", aunque buscó un poco más por la casa por si se lo topa por pura casualidad.

Nada.

Ya era de noche y llegar a Santa Cecilia, a pesar que no queda tan lejos, la oscuridad del sendero para llegar al pueblito solo da miedo por donde lo vieras. Aun así, piensa cruzarlo.

(…)

 _Está llamada se cobrará después del-…_

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que marcó a ese número, las calles están completamente solas y la angustia crecía por el silencio que ronda en Santa Cecilia. Tenía el alma en un hilo porque no sabe nada de él.

Era un mal presentimiento que le inunda el pecho, ya que nunca había visto una sonrisa falsa embozar en sus labios.

Pero seguiría igual de persistente hasta que supiera que le ocurría, o por lo menos que supiera que se encuentra bien. Ya lo había buscado en su casa y no había ningún ánima, ni siquiera sus suegros.

Por lo menos sabía donde estaban ellos.

Marcó otra vez, y por fin le contesto— ¿Dónde estás?

— _A-amatur~ è it lair…_

¡Chingada madre! Está enojado, la sabía de buena fe porque no le habla en español— ¿Estás borracho?

Lo que decía no tenía sentido, lo conocía; las poquísimas veces que se enoja usa un idioma. Y eso era una mezcla de varias lenguas mal formuladas en una misma oración.

Lo sabía porque _amatur_ no era del inglés ¿cierto?

— ¿Rob, dónde andas?—le seguía respondiendo con oraciones revueltas, sin ninguna pizca de español—Wey, estoy preocupa-…

No pudo terminar cuando escuchó un estruendo tanto por el celular como afuera de él, el sincronizado insulto fue la clave de todo.

—Voy para allá, no te muevas—colgó y fue para el local de Doña Carmina.

Que suerte tenía de pasar por el centro en ese momento, llego a la parte trasera y como lo sospechó, la puerta no tenía seguro. Subió las escaleras y al dar con ese cuarto; neta ya quería quitarse la bota para darle un zape, pero solo soltó un suspiro tanto de alivio como de fastidio.

Se puso en cuclillas y le quito la botella que tenía a la mano, aunque se resistió en dársela, pero sin tantas ganas como para despegar su cara del suelo.

— ¿Rob, qué ocurre?

—…—no se le entendía por tener la boca en el piso, pero intuía que no era su lengua materna.

—Bien, no digas nada. Pero levántate.

Jaló de su mano… ¿Por qué ahora se le hacía pesado? Ya lo ha cargado varias veces (como Rob lo ha hecho con él), pensó que tal vez era el cansancio por buscarlo; a parte, el ruido del celular ya le molesta demasiado. Sabía de quién se trata, así que para que no hubiera interrupciones decidió apagarlo.

— ¿No piensas contestar? —el hipido y las palabras bajas lo hizo reaccionar.

Al fin tenía casi medio cuerpo lejos del suelo, era su oportunidad, lo agarro de los hombros y jaló con todas su fuerzas, pero poco a poco estas se iban; sin poder levantarlo se rindió. Pero eso no impediría que lo abrazara.

Un segundo.

Un minuto.

—Ey~ ¿Ya duro mucho? —sé comenzó a quejar el borracho, Miguel como respuesta lo abrazó más—Me duele la espalda—Miguel puso más peso y hundió su cabeza en el pecho.

Si Roberto decía una palabra más, sería el límite—Wey, ya ¿no?

Miguel alzó la vista y lo besó; le tenía ganas desde hace más de una semana, porque ninguno se pudo despedir del otro cuando el pecoso se fue a Nequeteje. Le sabe un poco a cigarros, algo de café y mucho alcohol; ellos muy pocas veces tenían esa clase de besos, dónde te pones rojo hasta las orejas y no puedes respirar bien por la falta de aire.

Al separarse supo que consiguió su objetivo, su novio ya le respondía el abrazo y oculta el rostro en el hueco de su cuello— ¿Me dirás lo que te ocurre?

Puede que Rob pudiera vivir mejor en la ignorancia si es que Miguel no le quería contar algunas cosas (aunque después se los diría). Pero él era algo terco y siendo su novio una persona que siempre parecía mantener una actitud constante ante ciertas situaciones.

Esa reacción era ajena a lo que suele hacer.

—Tenía celos, ¿bien? —se separó un poquito y lo miró incrédulo.

Pensó no haber escuchado bien lo que dijo, hasta incluso podría tratarse todo de un sueño, solo había una manera de comprobarlo; por eso le pellizco la nariz al pecoso y este le dio un manotazo para que lo soltara.

—Mi nariz—exclamó de dolor.

—Si me dolió—susurró para si mismo, lo que significaba que no era un sueño, posó de nuevo sus ojos en él— ¿Por qué…?

El borracho desvío la mirada, apenado de sus acciones o eso quería pensar el joven Rivera— _Io somo, non, é sono…_ —exclamó con torpeza arrastrando las palabras

—En español.

El otro bufó—Vi cómo te divertías al lado de ella; luego pensé que habría personas que podrían darte lo mismo, pero a diferencia de ellos y de mi, creo que son mejo-…—aunque había hipidos y una dificultad en pronunciar las palabras, Miguel supo a lo que se refería.

—Estás bien pendejo.

—Lo sé, también feo, torpe…

—No, lo digo porque pensaste todo esto al verme con una chica.

— ¿No son celos sentirte insuficiente para alguien?―fue un pequeño susurro, pero lo pudo escuchar.

Miguel se quedó callado, sin poder responder. Los celos eran muy distintos a lo que el pecoso se refería; Rivera los conocía porque sentía algo de rabia e impotencia de saber que alguien podría apartarlo de su lado por hablarle bonito en otro idioma (aparte porque el vato es bien pendejo y no sabe cuándo le coquetean). Por otro lado, también era sentir algo de tristeza, pero eso era en compañía de algo de miedo porque podría suceder.

Era tan distinto ¿sería el miedo de saber que él podría interesarse en otras personas? ¿En que podría estar en mejores relaciones en vez de perder su tiempo con él? ¿Inseguridad?

—Te estuve buscando como loco por casi dos horas desde que te vi en la fiesta con el alma en un hilo…—llevo uno de los cabellos del pecoso a su oreja—Eres importante para mí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos sentían las mejillas arder por esa declaración—Lo siento—volvió a su anterior posición, Roberto también lo había extrañado.

—Ya me debes dos—bromeó Miguel respondiendo el abrazo.

—No importa, luego te lo pago—exclamó sereno.

Un silencio se instalo en ese cuarto de costura. Miguel podría estar así toda la noche, haciendo círculos en los omoplatos de su novio y recorrer la cadena de huesos que forma la columna vertebral.

¡Ah, qué bien se sentía! Pero la camisa que traía no lo deja poder sentir con mayor comodidad las vértebras; deslizo de poquito a poquito hasta llegar al borde de la prenda y coló una de sus manos, no tuvo una reacción inmediata (o negativa), por lo que decidió seguir con su labor.

No fue hasta que tenía la mano a media espalda y decidió meter la otra— ¿Qué haces?

Ante la voz de sorpresa y nerviosismo no sabría que contarle "Se me antojo tocar tu espalda" aunque era la verdad, dudo que lo dejaría seguir, así que tomó otra alternativa— ¿No lo puedo cobrar ahora?

Bueno, esos favores eran canjeables, nunca hubo reglas en concreto de que podría ser, eran las ventajas de haber hecho ese juego en la secundaria. Pudo sentir que un ligero movimiento de cabeza en compañía de una risita—Bien.

(…)

El quiquiriquí de un gallo lo despertó, había dormido en ese sofá viejo que tenía el cuartito de costura en brazos de Rob.

Era la primera vez que pasan toda la noche así y no sabia muy bien como sentirse al respecto de ver a Rob con la camisa desabotonada, los cabellos revueltos y unos "adornos rojos" que contrastan muy bien con la piel y las pecas que tenía en la clavícula.

Aunque no llegaron más al sur; de algo estaba seguro, tendría su hoyuelo tatuada en la cara toda la semana. Miró la hora y aún tenía chanza de poder llegar a casa sin que nadie se enterara que pasó la noche fuera de ella, les había pedido a Rosa y Abel por mensaje que lo cubrieran si es que no llegaba antes de las doce.

No es algo que él haría, pero las circunstancias lo orillaron a ello, por suerte; sus primos eran unos excelentes cómplices leales.

—Despierta, Rob—exclamó con dulzura.

Sabía lo horrible que era la cruda, pero siendo el pecoso de buen beber no le afectaría mucho ¿Cierto?

—Ay, mi cabeza—al parecer era mentira.

—Vamos, te tienes que levantar.

Miguel no pudo salir del sofá, porque Roberto lo llevo consigo y le pidió que siguieran dormidos. Le cumpliría ese capricho si no fuera por el lugar donde están, en cualquier momento llegarían las trabajadoras para hacer sus labores y eso era algo que no quería.

Los rumores correrían como pólvora.

—Nos tenemos que levantar.

—No quiero, está muy a gusto~.

— ¿Quieres que nos cachen? No te conocía así.

En automático se incorporó del mueble y comenzó abotonarse la camisa con algunos quejidos chiquitos por la resaca. Miguel sonrió e intento acomodar un poco el desastre; aunque solo eran unas latas y una botella a medio acabar de tequila.

Lo acompañó a su casa, porque ni loco lo dejaría a la deriva en ese estado, todo hubiera marchado bien si no fuera por esa visita de madrugada.

Y con eso los problemas llegaron.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **{De la misma tierra}**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡Otra vez con lo mismo!—exclamo Migue con fastidiado—Rob, hay que admitirlo, el profe nos odia.

—Ambos sabíamos que terminaríamos haciendo el trabajo voluntario—dijo sin ganas mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—No es justo, le entregamos todo y el profe… ¡Uff!—soltó un suspiro antes de dejar las hojas de lado y optar por acariciarle el cabello al pecoso.

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Roberto, se había vuelto la guarida de los dos en esa temporada ya que se avecina el calor. Miguel tenía en el regazo a su novio; no estarían así de juntos por el clima que hacía, no sabía si era por lo cómodos que están o porque el ventilador amenaza con salirse de la base aunque brinda aire fresco.

Sea lo que sea; los dos están a chichos.

—Sabes que no lo logramos por lo créditos suficientes ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé, pero no quería levantarme temprano para hacer labores de campo.

—Se que quieres quedarte en el taller y yo en el local. Pero no lo conseguimos.

—A veces pienso que te gusta trabajar así.

—Bueno, me recuerda a Nequeteje…

— ¿Haces esas cosas allá? Pensé que solo hacías que tu abuelo te diera clases particulares para ser profesor.

—Es un pueblo ganadero ¿Por qué te sorprende? No es como si pensará que te la pasas todo el verano encerrado en el ático—Miguel bufó.

En eso tenía un punto, bueno por lo menos sabía que no pasa todo ese tiempo con su abuelo; sonaría algo cruel, pero sabía por su suegro (vaya coraje de pensar en llamarlo así) decía que era mala influencia.

Por eso su novio fuma desde los 14, a causa de su abuelito.

Rob se levantó y fue hacía un mueble, Miguel le iba a preguntar qué hacía; de no ser porque se quitó la parte superior del uniforme. El músico miró atento esa espalda morena y pecosa, también esos hoyuelos que se forman en la parte baja; la última vez que lo vio así ni siquiera pudo armarse de coraje para dar un indicio que le gustaba.

Que lo traía loco.

Pero ahora, ya no lo veía por el rabillo del ojo, podía darse el lujo de verlo con descaro, al terminar de cambiarse volvió a su mismo lugar, como si no pasó nada.

— ¿Qué clase de provocación fue esa?—pensó en sus adentros.

— ¡Uff~! Hacía calor, espero que el Señor del Sur traiga nubes para…—su cara se empezó a tornar roja.

— ¿Apenas te das cuenta, cierto?

—S-sí—exclamó con vergüenza.

Miguel se acomodó para tenerlo enfrente—No importa, sabes—le dio un fugaz beso.

Esto solo hacía que el otro se pusiera más rojo; le brindó otro y después no quiso parar. Quería charpearle la piel de besos, cubrir esas pecas con sus labios, escuchar esos suspiros que le quitan el aliento y le dicen que siga.

—Espera, hace calor—se había alejado de él.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía; pero a diferencia de las otras veces, está se sentía algo seca y con fuerza.

¿Será que iba muy rápido?

—Lo siento…

—No es eso, solo que hace mucho calor— ¿Por qué sentía esa excusa como un mal presagio? Tal vez solo alucina demasiado.

Sabía que debía esperar, eso no le importa; mientras los dos estuvieran de acuerdo y se tuvieran la confianza para seguir sería el momento.

Pero los dos ahora estaban algo «tensos», los conflictos los podían sentir desde adentro como afuera.

¿Tal vez se sentía mal por las bromas que hacían? Si es que se podrían llamar bromas, sabía que era discriminación, por el momento aún no llegaba a mayores. Bueno, la camioneta se podía reparar; pero no quería imaginar que algo le sucediera a Rob.

Temía que llegara el día de los golpes.

(…)

—La funda tiene pege…—dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Todos estaban en la combi rumbo hacer el voluntariado, era de madrugada y Rob dormitaba en su hombro por el insomnio.

—Por lo menos tengo a alguien…—su comentario hizo que los demás le echaran burla al otro.

— ¡Pinche, Migue!

—Pero tiene razón, ¿apoco no? A ti ni las moscas se te paran

Por suerte le tocaron un grupo de amigos para hacer el trabajo, aunque tal vez suerte no era la palabra correcta porque ellos estaban reprobados en alguna materia, le faltaron los puntos para pasar el semestre o están por gusto (pero esos eran pocos)

Solo era por una temporada, unas tres semanas haciendo eso y después volvería todo a la normalidad, si es que eso se le podría llamar normal.

(…)

Habían bajado, y ni siquiera pudieron decir pio cuando una camioneta llegó y les aventó un bolsa con basura; de esas bromas habla, no basta con estar sucios de tierra sino que ahora también apestaba a basura.

—Creo que mejor nos…

— ¡Espera! ¿No quieres quitarte esa mugre?

—Miguel, a mi apenas me rozaron, tú eres el que recibió todo eso

—Lo sé, pero ¿Qué no dijiste que _nantli_ tiene la semana libre?—era la mejor excusa que tenía, no quería que lo emboscaran cuando se fuera a su casa estando solo.

Su casa era la más cercana y ya limpios, se irían en friega. Roberto lo dudo un poco, pero al final accede, se van a escondidas desde la puesta principal hasta el cuarto de Miguel para poder cambiarse, sería cosa de entrar y salir. Si no fuera porque le pidió que se bañara y la abuela llamará a Roberto.

Tuvo miedo, y por eso escuchó a escondidas.

—No quiero que Miguel salga lastimado—eso fue lo que pudo entender de las palabras de Rob.

¿Por eso sucede que de un momento es dulce y al otro se vuelve cortante a la fuerza?

¿Por eso algunos besos sabían a indiferencia y tristeza?

¿Eso quería su novio? Porque él no.

Sonaría egoísta, pero su felicidad, como lo había dicho su abuela estaba con él, era cursi y pendejo; pero era la verdad. Y no es que fuera algo apresurado que sintiera que él era todo.

Pero Roberto estuvo con él en casi todo. Lo apoyo en cualquier vagancia, tocada, pelea y buenos momentos. Alotl quería desaparecer de su vida de la nada para que dejaran de molestarlo a él. Solo a él.

No quiso escuchar más, esta algo furioso y decepcionó que fuera de esa manera en la que quería resolver ese conflicto.

—Como si a él le funcionará—sus propias palabras lo sorprendieron.

Tal vez era eso, que él solo conocía esa forma de hacerlo.

Después de un rato bajo, la sorpresa era grande al ver a su abuela convivir con él en la cocina, pero eso no le quita el mal sabor de boca que tenía al descubrir eso.

Pensó por un momento que eso lo más correcto, lo mejor que podían hacer; Miguel tampoco quería que le hicieran daño, y si rompían; todo volvería como antes.

Pero al ver su felicidad en la mesa y como en un pequeño instante su sonrisa se volvió algo triste, también se dio cuenta que él tampoco quería eso.

Eso lo alegró un poquito, saber que esa decisión le afecta. Era un obstáculo que también él tenía que atravesar y no evadir, y lo tenían que hacer los dos juntos; aunque eso significa que tendrían que seguir cruzando más si querían seguir.

Tenían que hablar, sí o sí.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	6. Roberto

[Este fanfic no está en orden cronológico]

 _Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Roberto**_

* * *

Roberto admira a Miguel, ¿Cómo alguien podría cambiar la mentalidad de su familia? ¿Cómo un niño podía marcar el perdón de varias generaciones? ¿Acaso era un lindo angelito del cielo?

En su casa apenas se habla _hñähñu_ , su mamá a duras penas estaba comprendiendo del todo el español, pero por suerte tenían el náhuatl de su lado. Agradecía a los mexicas infundir miedo en el pasado, y que eso corriera la voz a los demás para prepararse a ceder o hacer un tratado con ellos; hablar náhuatl como segundo idioma era una de las cláusulas del trato.

Y esto se seguía haciendo a pesar del tiempo, todos sus compañeros milenarios lo sabían de ley.

Por eso su _nantli_ y _tahtli_ se pudieron conocer.

Eran toda la familia que conocía; sus padres, _koli_ , y unos parientes de Tepic. Pero desconocía su sangre _hñähñu,_ _sabía que ellos iban únicamente a Nequetej en cierta fecha de las vacaciones de primavera, son un grupo grande_ ¿Esos sería sus primos? ¿La mayor sería su abuela?

Le da mucha curiosidad, pero _koli_ le impedía el contacto con ellos o era su padre el que lo hacía, y eran escasas veces en las que las fechas concedían.

Miguel le había sacado algo de coraje, no solo era un ángel caído del cielo por ser su amigo, sino que también le estaba brindando la respuesta para que su familia pudiera reconciliarse y fuera más grande.

La música.

Cuando se marchó a Nequetej después de despedirse de Miguel, no podía caber con la emoción de poner en marcha su plan.

(…)

Le dieron un golpe justo en la cara, cayó aún sin saber que es lo que hizo mal, está en shock y ni siquiera podía defenderse de sus agresores.

Esos que podría llamar sus primos y también sus tíos.

¿Cómo pasó eso?

¿Qué les ocurre?

Solo llegó muy alegre y comenzó a tocar su trompeta, cuando obtuvo su atención se presentó de lo más cordial posible; pensó que lo aceptaría cuando oyó las palabras de la mujer grande, de no ser que después de eso uno de los niños se acercó y le insertó un golpe.

El cuerpo le dolía con cada golpe, quería mirar al cielo en busca de la salvación de los señores del viento. Pero vio los ojos fríos de una vieja anciana.

—Bastardo—fue la primera y última palabra en español que le dedicó.

Dijo unas cuantas palabras en su lengua y pararon con la agresión.

 _Koli_ fue a buscarlo, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, no era por el madrazo que le dieron, sino las miradas de odio y rencor que tenían esas personas que podría llamar familia se habían quedado tatuadas en sus ojos, siguiéndole y examinando su persona.

Claro que fue regañado, y lo que le dijo _koli_ solo hizo que las sospechas de Roberto se aclararán.

El hombre mayor intento enmendarlo, pero el pequeño se fue a su habitación y recordó esa historia que le contaron hace tiempo atrás.

Sobre una niña que vivía en una familia llena de odio; esa familia sentía desprecio por la gente diferente a ella, porque ellos les hicieron daño en el pasado. Porque el miedo que se convierte en rencor y desprecio; es más despiadado que cualquier sentimiento.

Ella los imitó hasta que un joven la rescato de recibir en totalidad un cable de una tormenta; y esto ocasiono un incendio, pero también le abrió los ojos para ver más allá de la gente. Siguió manteniendo contacto con ese joven a escondidas, y de esa amistad, nació un amor.

Planearon irse lejos, sin que se pudiera enterar la familia llena de odio. Pudieron haberlo hecho, pero el amor resulto ser demasiado grande y se descubrió. La familia los maldijo diciendo que ese amor traería problemas para todos, y el pueblo al ser ignorante y supersticioso; temió antes sus palabras en otras lenguas.

La pareja escapó del lugar y pudieron tener ese amor.

Roberto al fin entendió esa historia, pero eso no le quita la amargura de lo que sucedió. La familia de su madre la dejo a su suerte, ella podría haber seguido con ellos si no fuera por él.

La tristeza pronto se volvió ira ¿Por qué fue tan tonto? ¿Por qué no vio las señales que ellos nunca cambiarían? Hasta sus padres eran precavidos cuando iba a ese lugar.

El pueblo lo mira como un bicho raro y se persignan para evitar algún maleficio, la indiferencia del pueblo con él ya tenía más sentido. El miedo a lo desconocido era el mayor factor para que él no pudiera relacionarse con los niños de ese pueblo.

Se sentía del asco, como si no perteneciera a ningún lugar, como si el mundo estuviera en su contra por ambos lados. Era ser forastero en una tierra donde nació.

Todo era culpa de Miguel.

Él lo orilló hacer esa pendejada, le hizo creer que las familias podían perdonarse si se podía, por unas cuantas palabras y música; la reconciliación está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sabía que él no tenía nada que ver; pero así aligera la carga que tiene en su consciencia.

" _Por mi culpa, nantli no está con su familia"_

" _Por haber nacido, mis padres tuvieron que huir"_

" _Por mi existencia, el pueblo me considera un mal presagio"_

Era más fácil culpar que vivir con esas voces que comienzan atormentarlo. Regreso a su casa con el propósito de cortar todo contacto con Rivera, aunque una pequeña partecita dentro de él no quería, de todas formas era ignorada.

Lo esperó más temprano de lo habitual en ese huerto, cuando lo vio ni siquiera pudo decir nada.

Miguel estaba cubierto de lodo, y está seguro que tiene una herida en la mejilla derecha.

—Hola, Rob. Pensé que no volverías—el silencio se instaló por un momento— ¿Esto? No es nada, solo me tropecé, tal vez no es mi día de suerte—intento reír.

Pero era falsa, el pecoso lo entendió y lo abrazo, desde lejos se nota que su amigo necesita un abrazo. La risa del pequeño músico se apagó y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, las lágrimas comenzaron a limpiar sus cachetes sucios por la tierra.

— ¡Todo es mi culpa! Rosa no puede ir con sus amigas, Abel tiene problemas, los mellizos no pueden salir a jugar… Y Mamá Coco… Lo siento.

—Tú no tienes la culpa…

Roberto comprendió que Miguel ahora está igual que él, asumiendo culpas qué tal vez le correspondía o no de una manera brusca. Pero había diferencias, él ya se alejó de lo que le haría daño.

Los niños de la escuela ya no piensan molestarlo y que tenga algún insulto por parte de alguien, era como el pan de cada día.

En cambio, Miguel, vivía en un campo minado, cada par de ojos en el pueblo lo miran como lo hacían con él cuando iba con su abuelo.

No lo permitirá, tal vez pensó cortar contacto con ese niño, pero ahora no podía dejarlo a su suerte. No así.

—Por favor no llores, todo saldrá bien… te lo prometo—había acunado las mejillas de Rivera entre sus manos y con los pulgares limpia la mugre junto con el rastro de lágrimas.

Vaya cosas del destino.

¿Quién diría que años después sería Miguel que repetiría esas palabras y le limpiaría las lágrimas?

Era demasiada ironía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Existe la química]**

 **.**

 **.**

Quedó un poco shockeado al saber un poco su realidad.

Le gustan los hombres y las mujeres por igual.

Le gustan las mujeres de curvas finas, de risa hermosa y piel tan morena como la suya.

Le gusta los hombres de cabellos azabaches, voz que te hace temblar y con vello facial.

Supo de esas características que le atraían de su mismo sexo cuando se enamoró de Pedro Infante, aunque pensó por un instante que era fascinación como lo tuvo Miguel en su época de admirador De la Cruz; pero en cambio de tener ojos llenos de brillos como lo tiene su amigo al escuchar la música, él se sonroja por las tonadas, siente la música como si fuera un canto místico.

Luego se enamoró de Voltaire, un cantante que lo había fascinado por su manejo de varios idiomas (Infante lo habia cautivado por "Bésame") y entonarlos a la perfección en sus canciones. Aparte que le fascina su temática.

Era algo enamoradizo, tenía un amor platónico cada semana, ya sea hombre o mujer, aunque la mayoría eran mujeres porque estás podían cumplir con las características; su clase apenas iban aprendiendo inglés y duda que alguien pudiera entonarlo de forma melodiosa.

Miguel nunca supo de esos amoríos, no podía hablar con él sobre cosas del amor porque no parecía llamarle la atención, a pesar que tenía un séquito de pretendientes; su única pasión era la música.

Por eso evita hablar sobre esos temas…

Salió con Rosa, y también con una chica de Nequetej.

Las cosas en el pueblo donde vive su abuelo mejoraron, después de los sucesos y lleno de inspiración a causa de Miguel; pero esta vez, de buena forma y con otro plan en maña. Logró que el pueblo lo tomara en cuenta, y era agradable.

Ganarse su confianza fue difícil, pero consigo hacerlo por trabajar en varios puestos, incluso ayudando en el ganado. Ese pueblo lo tomó en consideración, y era bueno que cambiara de opinión y más cuando otras comunidades migraban hacia el pueblo (mayormente _wixaricas_ ).

Le brindó algo de popularidad, y obtuvo una novia por un tiempo, aunque era más que nada plato de segunda mesa (eso lo supo un poco antes de marcharse).

Y luego fue el chico que le ayudaba en el taller de idioma, fue un amor platónico muy rápido, pero le movió el tapate de la misma forma. No tuvo el valor de pedirle algo para mantenerse en contacto.

Estuvo algo triste durante varios días, lo único quería era ahogarse en alcohol y olvidarse de ello lo más pronto posible.

Qué suerte que había una quinceañera ese fin de semana…

(…)

Tiene a rastras a Miguel, lo descuido un segundo para ir al baño, y al regresar ya estaba borracho hasta la médula ¿Qué chingados había sucedido? Eso no importa, tenía que llevarlo a su casa para que se le pase la borrachera o por lo menos lo expulsará de su organismo.

Pero era difícil lidiar con él.

— ¡No mames, _Ikniuhtli_! Sigue avanzado.

—No, no no no no-…―lo miró por un momento von ojos desorbitados―No estás tan feo, hasta saldría contigo…—genial, delirios de borrachos.

Rob sintió un escalofrío producto de una lengua que recorría su cuello—Estate quieto—estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

Pero más que nada por la vergüenza de lidiar con Miguel y algo de ira porque no podía dejarlo así. Rivera estuvo de encimoso lo que quedaba del camino. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Miguel se iba a caer y darse un putazo que despertaría a medio barrio, apenas pudo volver a atraparlo entre sus brazos de nuevo; sentía algo suave chocar contra sus labios.

No supo cuando ni como se había acercado tanto para robarle un beso.

Lo llevo a su cuarto, para su fortuna ya estaba dormido, lo tiro en la cama y se fue a su casa pensado lo que sucedió, y se abrió a una posibilidad.

 _¿Realmente lo podía ver más que un amigo?_

Lo que sentía por él era casi una hermandad, eran cosas que no se podían desechar de la noche a la mañana.

Fue solo un beso y eso era todo.

Nada podía cambiar.

Por eso descartó esa idea.

(…)

—No soy muy bueno como el resto de mi familia, pero los puedes usar— esas habían sido las palabras de Miguel.

Él solo veía las botas que le hizo envueltas en periódico, no se había hecho a la idea que le hiciera algo con sus propias manos. Roberto lo hacía, no solo por la economía, todas las cosas que le ha regalado a Miguel desde que se conocen es como decirle, «Porque me nace del corazón que tengas algo que le dedique esfuerzo y mi empeño»

Eso le decían las botas, las manos cañosas y lastimadas de Miguel, y las ojeras que traía.

Lo abrazó, eso también le nació de improviso, no era algo nuevo, pero le sonrió como pocas veces que lo hace.

Esas veces donde sabe que tiene un amigo que lo defiende, lo valora como es, y puede sentirse libre a su lado.

Ambos se fueron por caminos distintos y cuando arribo al pueblo de su abuelo, no entendía como ese gesto hizo que pensará más en él, más de lo que debía.

En lo genial que es, en su hoyuelo que anuncia una sonrisa, en sus cabellos azabaches, en su mejillas rojas de la vergüenza cuando lo llama Miguelín por mame de sus pretendientes, en la manzana que cuelga del cuello cuando lo estira para cantar.

En su aroma, en su risa, en sus ojos chocolate…

Pero todo era muy extraño, se conoce, si estuviera enamorado de él ni siquiera podría decirle pio, pero estuvo tanto tiempo siendo su amigo, haciéndose tontos entre ambos. Que la aberrante humillación que podrías sentir por no saber comportarse enfrente de él, se había esfumado.

Miguel era cosa distinta.

(…)

—… ¿Estás enamorado?

Se lo había pregunto firmemente, desde esa gira le ha dado vueltas a la cabeza, la respuesta de Miguel no le asusta. En cambio, le alegra, el hecho que él pudiera encontrar la felicidad, se lo puede decir de corazón. Lo que siente por él no es egoísta, aunque le duela, sabe que su felicidad es lo más importante.

¿Eso significaba el amor, no?

Vaya sorpresa que se dio cuando el amor fue correspondido, fue tal que la vergüenza comenzó a instalarse de nuevo para quedarse. Con eso, se le complica poder besarlo o recibir cariños por parte de Miguel.

Tanto tiempo siendo él que diera los abrazos, ahora era quién se ponía rojo por besos en las mejillas; habían siendo tanto tiempo amigos que no sabe cómo actuar al ser novios, por suerte no era el único y espera poder llegar a lo cotidiano conforme su amor por él va creciendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **{De la misma tierra}**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca dudo de si mismo hasta que sucedió lo de la fiesta, puede que no le importará las pretendientes de Miguel en lo absoluto, hasta llega burlarse un poco llamándolo Miguelín. Porque sabía que él no estaría cómodo con ellas, y no lo dice por gusto, lo sabe por las cosas que le han sucedió al joven Rivera a causa de ellas.

Por eso se le hace un nudo en la garganta al verlo sonriente y tan relajado con una de ellas, a la que más le huía por el momento; se ríe y está muy cerca de ella.

No le gusta la sensación que tiene en la barriga.

No quiere verlo, pero como el destino es algo verga, sus miradas se cruzan; finge una sonrisa y saluda.

—Bueno, yo me voy…—se quiere alejar, tiene un embrollo en la cabeza.

Unas cuantas cervezas y divagar por la casa ayudarían, pero eso lo aleja más de lo que le gustaría pensar y lo ve todo de otra perspectiva.

" _Ella es bonita"_

" _Ella lo llevó a una fiesta"_

" _Ella podría salir más con Miguel, ya que no puedo por mis trabajos"_

Ya no sólo piensa en ella como la candidata perfecta para ser novia del músico, también en otras personas que a su parecer están más capacitados que él para estar en una relación con el aspirante a músico. Se siente inferior a ellos.

Ambos han ido lento, pero; en más de una ocasión le ha negado un beso, a veces no han podido estar juntos y él no llega a comprender sus indirectas.

" _Bastardo"_

Suena en su cabeza mientras abre la botella de tequila en ese cuarto de costura, no recuerda con exactitud como llegó hasta ahí, pero le importa un pepino eso ahora; le da un largo tragó que le quema la garganta.

¿Cómo no pudo haber visto ese panorama? Miguel; siendo el muchacho más guapo, con bella voz y encantadora sonrisa terminó siendo el novio de su amigo bastardo. Porque eso es:

Un bastardo.

Un indio.

Un forastero sin tierra.

Cada insulto que ha recibido a lo largo de su vida, lo hieren y lo hacen sentir como la mierda.

— ¿Dónde estás?—la voz de Miguel preocupado le quema más que el tequila.

Se siente estúpido por estar borracho y se enoja consigo mismo, intenta hablar, pero se delata al instante y al querer arreglarlo, termina por ser descubierto. Por eso no quiere despegar su cara del piso, pero el sonido del celular le zumba demasiado los oídos, y acaba en brazos de su novio… y entre sus labios.

― ¿Me dirás lo que te ocurre?―se sincera con él por esas palabras, sabe que le debe una explicación.

Se la debe desde hace tiempo, pero ¿Qué le dirá? ¿Qué cara pondrá? ¿Podrán seguir como estar? No quiere que las cosas cambien cuando sepa de sus debilidades, pero el alcohol lo obliga a darle una de ellas. El ligero toque de Miguel recorriendo sus cabellos detrás de la oreja, lo serenan.

―Eres importante para mi desde hace mucho tiempo―Miguel era un ángel caído del cielo.

No había duda de ello, y lo abraza; sabe que está seguro a su lado, que nada (ni nadie) puede hacerle daño, es cálido y eso se expande.

El silencio, el sofá viejo y las herramientas del cuarto, son los únicos testigos, un público inanimado que lo ven liviano por quitarse un peso de encima y Miguel le regala besos mientras dibuja círculos en su espalda…

¿Pero eso no sería el fin, cierto?

Sus fantasmas volverían atacar, los había olvidado y fingió que fue un mal sueño, pero los ha recordado y ellos serían el epicentro para hacerlo perder el control si es que no se deshacía de ellos.

Solo faltaba algo para activarlas.

(…)

Ha vuelto a su casa después de estar con Miguel y su familia disfrutando del mole. Se recostó en su cama y miró al techo.

—Termino—susurró para sí mismo.

Toda la calidez que siento en la casa de su novio, tener la loca idea que todo estaría bien, se había esfumado y quedan pequeños rastros de ellos.

La carta la empezó a escribir cuando los abusos incrementaron y eligió bien sus palabras para poder terminar cualquier relación con Miguel, pero todo lo que práctico para decirlo se le va. Y su única chance fue arruinada por Elena, vaya ironía.

No puede hacerlo.

Está demasiado contento con él.

Pero… sabe que las cosas no andan bien.

De las razones que podía dar para que finalice esa relación serían dos; no querían que lastimaran a Miguel y había mejores candidatos que él.

Pero de todo ello, había una tercera; le aterra el futuro.

Sabía de mucha fe que Miguel llegaría a algo grande, no solo un ídolo nacional, sino internacional por su gran talento.

En cambio, él, tenía los pies más en la tierra, la única razón por la que se iría de Santa Cecilia sería para hacer una carrera para docencia en la capital del estado, después regresaría o se iría a Netejet para ayudar a los niños de su comunidad para que aprendieran español. Quería enseñarles que estuvieran orgullos de saber su lengua materna, que no les diera pena las ropas que usan o su aspecto.

Queria hacer eso el resto de su vida, como alguna vez lo hizo _koli_ antes que se volviera "loco", pero sabía que un trabajo como eso, no se acoplaría a la agenda de un cantante.

De un músico.

De alguien que sueña en grande.

Quería evitarse el sabor amargo que sufrirían ambos a la falta del otro, y la distancia se volviera el mayor conflicto. Las peleas que se harían por la falta de tacto y el corazón hecho pedazos a un sabiendas que ya estaba roto, y no se podía reparar.

Esto no funcionaría.

Dejó la carta que escribió en el cuarto de Miguel como último recurso, es algo cobarde, pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Paso menos de media hora cuando tocaron la puerta de su cuarto, apenas lo pudo percibir por la lluvia que había.

—Tenemos que hablar—Miguel no era de palabras serias.

Pero era la primera vez que lo veía así, sintió algo de miedo con una mezcla de sorpresa, aunque eso no evita su preocupación porque corrió en el aguacero para poder llegar a su casa.

Le ofreció una toalla para que se seque, era lo menos que podía hacer; está atrapado. Entre esas cuatro paredes junto con Miguel y con una tempestad arrollando la naturaleza, sin una sola chance de escapar.

— ¿Quieres terminar?

No dijo una palabra, solo asintió sin mirarlo a la cara; por alguna razón le comienza a picar los ojos.

Escuchó su boca soltar un suspiro—Bien, vamos a terminar.

Tan fácil hubiera sido que eso fuera lo último que diría, le daría un paraguas y ya no volverían a verse la cara nunca más.

Hubiera sido la mejor

Lo más sensato.

—Pero me lo tienes que decir a la cara si es lo que realmente quieres.

No.

No lo quería.

Que le pidiera eso era una vil trampa, es débil en ciertos aspectos y hacer eso, solo le rompería el corazón.

Alzó el rostro y vio una mirada de incredulidad en Miguel.

¿Por qué esa cara?

¿Es que acaso no pensó que podría hacerlo?

¿Por qué siente la cara mojada?

—Tlapopohuilli, pero creo que tenemos que acabar esto; porque no creo ser lo suficiente para poder estar…—ni siquiera pudo seguir, empezaba ver algo borroso— Lo lamento por ser como soy, lo lamento por no ser lo que esperabas, Tlapopohuilli.

Miguel lo abrazo—Tú no tienes la culpa…

Roberto seguía sin cambiar su expresión, pero sus pupilas se dilataron y las lágrimas siguieron corriendo en sus mejillas.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez lloró? Creo que fue hace mucho tiempo.

(…)

Miguel está en la cocina esperando el agua para el té, los padres de Rob no habían dicho nada al respecto, pero intuían lo que sucedía. Rivera tenía ganas de decirles todo; sobre los golpes, las palabras, la indiferencia, todo el asunto que tenía la mente de su novio echo un lío. Pero se lo aguanto, porque sabía que no le correspondía decir eso.

— ¡Ya está! Debes tener cuidado, dile que se lo tome con calma—indicó Soona mientras lo servía—Esta algo fuerte.

—Gracias—tomo la oreja de la taza y salió de la casa con un paraguas.

Siguió el pequeño camino de piedras que conducía a la habitación de Roberto, el único cuarto de la casa que no se conectaba, la puerta está entre abierta como lo había dejado.

—Tu nantli me dijo que esto podría ayudar, que te tomarás el té con calma—ofreció la bebida estando de rodillas, quería buscar su rostro.

Rob rodó un poco los ojos, a pesar que los tenía rojos y algo hinchados por llorar tanto, no le agrada la idea de beber eso— ¿No puedo fumar?—Miguel frunció un poco el ceño ante esa petición—Bien—agarró la taza sin muchas ganas.

Miguel se paró del suelo y se sentó en la cama para tenerlo de espalda a espalda; se ha dado cuenta que el pecoso no quiere verlo con su estado actual, aún tiene vergüenza por mostrarle su lado débil.

Tose un poco—Sabe peor de lo que recordaba.

— ¿Ya la habías probado?

—Son como los bolillos pal susto ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Miguel dudo un poco, pero esa podría ser su oportunidad de saber algunas cosas— ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—Tenía miedo.

— ¿Miedo?

—Es decir, ¿Qué pensaría ese angelito que pudo unir a su familia de un muchacho al que lo llamaron bastardo?―Miguel suspiro un poco al escuchar el sorbo del té—Y aún así tengo miedo.

—Eso ya pasó.

—No me refiero a eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Rob suspiro—Tengo miedo a lo nuestro, a mí no me importa lo que la gente diga, lo que me importa eres tú y cómo van las cosas temo que te hagan daño…

—A mí también me da miedo, por eso te pedí que fuéramos a mi casa. Temía que esos pendejos te hicieran algo y que yo no estuviera para defenderte.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver su sonrisa amarga— ¿Has pensado también en el futuro? Porque si es un sí, creo que tenemos telepatía.

— ¿El futuro?

—Si…

Miguel pensó un poco, la verdad no mucho, prefiere vivir en el presente, el futuro era tan incierto que se le escapa entre los dedos como arena—Me gustaría que siguiéramos juntos, claro, si se puede…

— ¿Y qué pasa si no? Sé que quieres ser músico y dar tu voz al mundo. Pero yo quiero estar aquí.

—Pues yo te espero. No pienses mucho en ello… —ya lo tenia a su lado, chocando hombros y las manos entrelazadas—Se que quieres huir y quieres que todo se resuelva de la manera fácil; pero no es lo que deseas ¿O sí?—Roberto negó con la cabeza—Va ser difícil, pero ¿No sería agradable tener la felicidad después de tanto esfuerzo? No te pidió que lo hagas tú solo, pero quiero que lo afrontemos juntos si ambos queremos estar así.

Miguel se mordió el labio en la espera de una respuesta, si decía que no; lo entendería y se iría. Ya no lo volvería a molestar, tiembla ante el silencio, no le agrada y puede que esa sea su forma para no aceptar.

—Lo haré—ese susurro hace que alza la mirada, sus cachetes están rojos como jitomates, los dos están así.

— ¿En serio?

—Si.

Miguel sonríe y le besa los párpados; todo el rostro de su novio se charpea con su labios y por último besa su boca con tanto alivio, a pesar que tenía un sabor extraño.

—Tenías razón, sabe horrible—exclama con una mueca.

—Por lo menos sabe mejor que mis cigarrillos.

Después de un té y unas cuantas palabras, el pecoso cayó dormido entre los brazos de Rivera, se sentía más ligero, ya no carga con nada desde ahora.

Ya lo sabía, Miguel era un ángel.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	7. Final

**{NECESITO QUE LEEAS ESTO ANTES DEL CAPITULO}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Este es el último capítulo del Fanfic y quiero aclarar algunas dudas:_

 _1\. El lugar: la historia, es decir, todos los fanfics en los que hice mención dónde está involucrado mi Oc ya sea de forma directa o indirectamente, se desarrolla poco tiempo después que Miguel logra traer la música de vuelta a su familia (el ejemplo está en Mandarina y los capítulos donde hago mención de ello), por lo que me di a la tarea de estuviera a lo más canónico posible el ambiente del lugar. Esto significa que Santa Cecilia se encuentra en Michoacán, ya fue comprobado no solo por el director, también en el paisaje de la película. Porque la iglesia del pueblito está inspirado en una iglesia de ese estado._

 _Nequeteje también lo tocaré en este punto, este lugar lo agarre de un cuento que me encargaron leer en la escuela, cumple con ciertas características por ser un pueblo crédulo y fácil de influenciar (algo que hace que todas las cosas que le ocurrió a Rob y a sus padres en ese lugar sean verosímil). Me había planteado que ese lugar se encontraba en Jalisco, entra las montañas de la Madre sierra occidental; poco tiempo después descubrí que también era un lugar real y se encontraba en el estado de Hidalgo (google-maps), lo cual podría estar bien para que la movilidad de la "familia" otomi de Rob sea más fácil. El hecho es que no se encuentra en el mismo estado que Santa Cecilia._

 _2\. Victoria: la historia de Vicky, quiero platicarles de eso en otro One-shot, esto se debe a que tengo un poco las ideas revueltas, en el quiero abordar como se sintió Vicky durante ese tiempo, la negación de Elena ante la situación y también mencionar porque Gloria es la más compresiva en estos temas (ya que no le vio nada de malo a Miguel o se confundió cuando descubrió que gusta de su amigo, hasta hace una apuesta con Rosa por si se le declaraba). Mis ideas aún no están del todo establecidas, y más porque uno de mis fanfickes favoritas del fandom Coco también ha comentado y escrito sobre este tema (lo cual me llena de emoción), y no sé si hacer guiños a lo que ha escrito sobre eso o seguir con mis ideas._

 _3\. Ascendencia: Roberto Alotl Olvera dice ser wixarica, esto es más que nada una postura de identidad, no tenía conocimiento de esa cultura o algo de su lenguaje, ya que su padre se apartó de ciertas cosas para poder criarlo. También tiene algunas posturas_ _hñähñu_ _por su madre (como el día de Muertos, ya que los wixaricas no celebran cosas relacionadas con la muerte, sino con la vida). En todo caso, esto se podría resolver con el último punto._

 _4\. Otro fanfic: Está shipp tuvo más aceptación de lo que esperaba, no solo por los me gusta o los comentarios. Sino también por personas que me siguen en Tumblr y gente reposteando esta parejita ;w; Y estás me dieron muchas ideas sobre situaciones o headcannon (¿si así se le puede llamar?). Así que comencé otro fanfic únicamente para esas ideas sobre ellos o historias que botee de la trama original por corto de tiempo. La shipp la bautice como Miguelolt y ese es el nombre del fanfic :'D_

[Este fic no está en orden cronológico]

 _Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Epilogo**_

* * *

Las bromas seguían dándose, pero eso se iba a segundo plano, parecía poco importante a pesar de la gran escala que se da, como tener la butaca pintarrajeada, pero eso a Miguel le valía un comino.

Lo que si le importa es que se está muriendo de sueño, a pesar que era la primera semana de clases, ya sentía los parpados caídos, tenía la fortuna que su maestra tardaría en llegar así que un sueño no le vendría nada mal. Observo la butaca vacía y pensó por un instante en la secundaria, donde todo había sido más sencillo sin saberlo.

Dormito pensando en cómo esa cabellera crecía con el tiempo delante de él y desparecía. La secundaría lo había pasado junto a él y también la prepa, a pesar que ahora estaban en grupos separados, sintió el verano como un fugaz sueño, uno dulce.

(…)

―Miguel, solo me voy por unas semanas, además estaremos en contacto.

― ¿No me puedes llevar?―traía el ceño fruncido.

No le gusta, era casi lo mismo, no podía pasar todo el verano con Roberto, a la mitad de ellas desaparecía para irse. Era algo a lo nunca se podría acostumbrar.

―Señor Quique, ¿Me permite llevarme a mi novio de vacaciones? Descuide, no va pasar hambre y lo voy a sacar afuera―exclamó de juego, pero no fue bien recibido la sugerencia porque Miguel utilizo una almohada antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa más.

—Si así lo pides, ¡nunca me van a dejar!―jalo de su brazo y el pecoso cayó encima suyo.

― ¡Ey, espera!―las cosquillas se hicieron presentes, Miguel lo tenía que castigar por ese pésimo intento de pedir permiso―¡Perate! Me ri-rindo…―habló entrecortado.

Los dos se miraron e intentaron recuperar el aliento, las sonrisas traviesas se vuelven un poco nerviosas al percatarse de su postura, no les incómoda, les fascina de alguna manera. Sus caras están juntas, sus ojos se alzaron en complicidad, el joven músico beso sus mejillas y saco más risas ligeras por parte de su novio; los labios no solo charperaron las pecas de la cara y se adueñaron de sus labios, también invadieron el cuello moreno.

Pequeños suspiros se soltaron conforme el calor se esparce en las mejillas de ambos, es verano, por lo que es normal sentirlo y más por sus juegos. Las manos se ponen torpes por no saber con exactitud cómo actuar, que si desabotonar la camisa o solo levantar un poco la playera con el objetivo de acariciar más piel y escuchar sonidos como si de música se trata. Música únicamente para ellos.

Roberto supo que Miguel le gusta con círculos.

Y Miguel que Roberto le gusta con presión.

La pelvis de ambos se sentía caliente, algo pegajosa e irregular, tal vez la falta de aliento esta vez era lo de menos. Miguel suspiro de exaltación, apenas podía recuperar la vista sin ver colores irreales que intentan cegarlo, no sabe cuánto tiempo esta así, tal vez los besos Rob en su cuello lo hacen reaccionar, el músico acaricia esa caballera azabache larga y le devuelve el favor besando de nuevo las mejillas pecosas.

Paran en seco, pero con una sonrisa en los rostros.

― ¿Y bien?

―Creo que te voy a extrañar más…

Roberto no lo veía, pero su cara roja no muestra ninguna queja―También lo creo―quiso reprimir una sonrisa pícara mordiéndose el labio.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por Miguel, y verlo así solo se le antoja más, pero vacila demasiado y un pequeño empujón lo desequilibra para que el juego termine. Se acabó, pero eso no significa que podría negarle un segundo round, o una revancha, aunque Roberto le ofreció pañuelos para limpiarse mientras termina la maleta.

Se da por vencido, pero porque cuando lo volviera a ver no lo dejaría ir hasta recuperar el tiempo perdido.

(…)

Despertó por el azote que hizo la maestra al poner los libros en el escritorio, le había escurrido algo de baba por la boca, aunque fue de ayuda para limpiar las letras en su butaca; bufo un poco por tener que hacer la misma cháchara de hablar sobre lo que hicieron en las vacaciones.

Ignoro las indicaciones y fijo su vista en el reloj que hay en el escritorio. Solo tenía que esperar un poquito más, no lo ha visto a lo largo de la semana ya que sus nuevos horarios no chocan y verse a la salida no es una opción, por el trabajo de ambos. Para su buena suerte, la maestra dijo que saldrían temprano, por lo que el tiempo se volvió un poco más eterno antes que pudiera agarrar sus cosas y guardarlas a lo bestia.

―Miguel ¿No te gustar-…?

―No tengo tiempo, adiós―por lo general no es descortés cuando las señoritas lo invitan a salir, pero la emoción podía con él.

Salió del salón y cruzo el jardín principal esquivando a las personas que irían a clases, lo pudo ver a lo lejos sentado en el pasto cerca de la escalera, ignorante de lo que ocurría a su alrededor por los audífonos en sus orejas perforadas y sus ojos negros clavados en un libro de gramática. Rivera no desaprovecho la oportunidad de lanzarse sobre él, aunque tenía ganas de besarlo, tendría que esperar.

― ¿¡Qué chin-…!? ¡No inventes, ya me daba algo, Miguel!―pudo haber seguido con su regaño en otro idioma, pero Miguel se lo impido.

Se levantó del pasto y le ofreció la mano― ¿Me esperabas, Alotl?―esa sonrisa podía con él y lo sabía.

Rob sintió las mejillas arder, se sacudió el zacate del uniforme y se levantó―Cabrón―murmuro mientras encierra el cuello de Rivera con los brazos y lo despeinan.

Miguel acepta el castigo como un saludo, y acorrala la cadera de su novio entre sus manos, se quedaron así por un buen rato antes de poder pasar sus brazos por los hombros contrarios y ponerse al corriente de lo que había ocurrido en la ausencia mientras caminan.

.

.

[Fiestas]

.

.

Miguel cumpliría 18 años ese septiembre, lo ha celebrado de cierta manera desde que la música volvió a formar parte de la vida de su familia; cantar las mañanitas, desayuno especial, comida especial, regalos y pasar la tarde viendo películas con su amigo (ahora novio).

Tienen buenos recuerdos de esos cumpleaños, aunque tiene uno en especial a pesar que todos los era.

Pero escucharlo con voz tan cantarina dentro de su balcón para despertarlo con la excusa de que no pudo hacerle un mejor regalo, ya que le hizo una simple pulsera, el cual siempre lleva junto con muchas otras; eso no quito el hecho que le cantará cuando ambos saben perfectamente que Rob muy pocas veces hace algo así.

Desde ese momento compara al moreno con un pajarito, uno que solo le dedica canciones, su propia ave cantora. No solo por eso, también por los sonidos que produce únicamente para él; lo sabía de buena manera.

No han llegado tan lejos en su relación; pero saben lo que les gustan, lo que no, el punto de quiebre de ambos, por lo que, Miguel se sentía listo para dar ese paso…

¡Bueno, si han tenido sexo!

¡Porque el oral y la masturbación mutua cuenta!

Pero no lo han llegado a esa parte el otro por falta de herramientas, si andan de calientes, pero no son pendejos como hacerlo a pelo, con ellos si cuentan las enfermedades y por suerte, no las bendiciones.

Sabía que en algún momento lo tendrían que hacer, no era que ya había tomado la decisión en cuanto su relación; no le importa quién sería el que estuviera abajo la primera vez, solo se está haciendo la idea, y más porque Rosa le regaló una caja de condones.

Le aviso que no abriera el regalo en frente de todos a tiempo, lo que menos quería era que volviera el silencio a la casa. En la tarde se arregló lo mejor que podía, Rob le había dicho que lo llevaría a la feria, ya que en pocos días la quitarían y ellos aún no habían podido ir. Bueno, él ya había estado por Coco y el resto de su familia, pero con su novio… bueno, está emocionado y temeroso de lo que podría ocurrir, es algo distinto a sus citas.

Cuando se dio las cinco, fue directo a plaza, las cuales sus calles se encuentra con puestos o juegos mecánicos, los niños corrían siendo seguidos por los adultos que los acompañan, también se podían ver grupos de amigos que se reunieron para pasar el rato y las parejas.

Eso lo hizo tragar en seco, comienza a tener algo de nervios.

— ¡Feliz día, cumpleañero!—Roberto había llegado de improvisto, saludo como siempre con la mano desordenado el cabello de Miguel.

Siente su abrazo y ve sus mejillas rojas mientras dice cosas, cosas que tal vez no le importa ya que solo piensa en lo adorable que se ve.

—No te preocupes por el dinero, yo…—sigue hablando, y le causa ansias de silenciarlo— ¿Por qué tan callado?

Lo jala un poquito más, no le importa si hay gente de por medio, si los niños gritan, si los juegos se detienen. Lo beso en esa plaza; claro que no duró mucho, era un pico, aparte Rob volvió a desordenarle las greñas mientras parecía una fresilla roja.

—Lo siento, vuelve—exclamo con diversión Miguel al verlo irse.

—No—se detuvo unos paso después y con un puchero lo volteó a ver—Sígueme.

—Sé que no te puedes enojar conmigo…—menciono con galantería.

—Tienes suerte que sea tu cumple, Rivera—agarro su mano—Aunque también te quería dar uno.

— ¡Wow! Pues no te detengo—paro la trompa en espera de un beso, pero lo recibió en la mejilla— ¡Ey! Eso es trampa.

—Yo nunca dije que te lo daría en la boca—le guiño un ojo.

Miguel sintió las mejillas algo calientes, y más en la que recibió un beso—Aun sigues siendo tramposo.

— ¿Si te compro atole, me perdonas?

—Lo voy a considerar.

—Entonces te tendré que consentir.

Se dejaron llevar por los juegos de la feria; Miguel era muy bueno en las canicas y al tiro al blanco, Rob era más de juegos mecánicos, los dos eran algo cobardes en la casa del terror y se tropiezan en la de los espejos. Eso sí, las chucherías que dan en los puestos eran de lo mejor para ambos.

Parecían la típica pareja, una del montón.

Nada podría arruinar la velada; nada, excepto...

— ¡Miguel!—el susodicho escupió algo de su eskite al escuchar varias voces femeninas.

— ¿Es en serio?—se puso la capucha.

—Ya se me hacían raro que se tardarán en aparecer, Miguelín.

— ¡Sssht!—silencio con algo de enojo por la burla—Mejor vámonos—agarro su mano.

—Pero aún es temprano, solo son unas cuantas chicas que te quieren felicitar…

—Yo quería pasar esta tarde solo contigo.

Puede que la capucha no lo dejará ver las orejas rojas de Miguel por haber dicho algo tan cursi. Pero Roberto sabía que las tenía así, por eso lo siguió y perdieron cuánta fanática como chica del taller de idioma que estuviera en la feria.

Esa noche era de ellos.

—Podemos ir a mi casa—comento de repente al estar cerca de la desviación.

— ¿Y eso?

— Aun me falta darte mi regalo, y la película como tradición.

—Bien, pero nada de Infante.

— ¡Oye!—vio su mirada de reproche—Bien, puede ser de Cantinflas o de lo que quieras.

Llegaron directo a la habitación, está vez no asaltarían la cocina para las botanas, ambos están llenos por las chuches de la feria. Después del regalo, ambos intentaron decidir la película que verían, pero ante falta de la decisión, una que otra broma, y distancia que se perdía; acabaron con besos, caricias y un problema en el pantalón de ambos.

—Antes de seguir—Miguel titubeo con falta de aliento— ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo?

— ¿Tienes…?—antes que pudiera terminar la pregunta, Miguel busco en su bolsillo y mostró la tira, sus mejillas se tornaron rojo vivo.

—No preguntes—Miguel también se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Rob asintió, susurro un bien casi inaudible para el cumpleañero y le dio un pequeño beso para incitarlo a seguir. Miguel acopló el mensaje y volvió a besarlo con ansias; no creía que al fin llegarían a ese nivel. No había prisa, solo eran ellos dos y la tenue oscuridad que hay en la habitación, la única luz era de la tele en espera de que pusieran una película con la pantalla azul.

Se refleja el contorno de la ropa y de la piel expuesta; le da un contraste llamativo a pesar de ser un color frío y con el calor presente que envuelve más a los jóvenes. Rob cerró los ojos, quería evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de ellos, pero Miguel las interceptó y las desapareció con los labios, se vieron de cara en cara; la vergüenza se teñía en sus cachetes y la torpeza invadía sus manos, y para rematar dos pares de ojos conversan sin palabras.

Y la música surgió, cobro vida propia por el canto de un ave y la guía de un músico. Ellos solo podían comprender la canción, era tan armoniosa como desastrosa; se perdía en tiempos y era tan dulce en sincronía.

Era obvio que sonará así, era la primera canción que componían, aún no tenían un ritmo exacto; pero no quita el hecho que lo hacían con amor.

(…)

Miguel se levantó cuando escucho un gallo, no era la primera vez que despierta en un lugar ajeno a su cuarto, pero no reaccionó tan rápido a los sucesos de ayer.

¿¡Que chingados se hacía en estos casos!?

¿Le lleva de desayunar o qué pedo? No, no debía de hacerlo, de seguro sus padres están en casa. No era como si llegara semi-desnudo por un jugo de naranja a la cocina como si nada, y más si tenía arañazos en los hombros y la espalda.

¿Lo abraza? ¿Se vuelve a dormir? Todo eso lo piensa al borde de la cama con el pantalón a medio abotonar, escuchó un pequeño quejido y la vibración de la cama hizo que volteara a ver a Rob. Esté andaba medio-despierto rascándose un ojo con la mano.

—Buenos días—dijo adormilado.

—Buenos días—le respondió de la forma más natural que podía.

¿Por qué él actuaba de esa forma? Rob lo observó detenidamente, después miró la cabecera de la cama, antes que Miguel dijera algo, el pecoso se cubrió con la almohada y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

—Ya se dio cuenta—pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Te quedaste toda la noche?—empezó a interrogar con temor a mirarle a la cara.

—Si.

— ¿Te di el regalo?

—Si.

— ¿Vimos la película?

—No.

— ¿Y esas marcas?

—Eso fue tu culpa.

Después comenzó a murmurar un montón de cosas que no entendía, algo pudo entender algo sobre tarros rotos, o algo por el estilo. Tenía que calmarlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rob paro en seco y apenas pudo alzar la mirada de la almohada—Si, ¿Tú, dormiste bien?

Esa pregunta resulta algo tonta hasta rayar en lo ridículo, pero verlo con el cabello desordenado, la piel expuesta con algo de rojo y sus ojos retándolo. Era una imagen que le gustaría ver cada día.

—Increíble— susurro dándole un beso en la frente.

Después de eso se vistieron, aunque Miguel tuvo que hacerle caballito a Rob para que saliera de la cama; tal parece que aún no media del todo su fuerza o las veces en que la emplea. Debían de ensayar mejor esa canción y cuántas veces tenían que repetirla (tenía que ser más cuidadoso con la segunda).

Salieron del cuarto sin tanto apetito, tenía que llevarlo al local y de ahí Miguel volvería a casa.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Miguel apenado.

No pensaba que algo así ocurrirá, es decir, ¿Qué tantas probabilidades había que eso le pasará a su novio en su primera vez? Rivera esta rojo.

—No te preocupes, también me emocioné de más.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, es que yo debía de haber sido más…

—Es que nada—sonrió con picardía—En la siguiente me toca.

Ambos tenían la cara roja, pero ninguno se apartó del otro, ya que Rob se caería sin ningún soporte, tenían pena con una mezcla de satisfacción.

Ellos solo se entendían.

[…]

Después de ayudarle a Mamá Elena a limpiar el lugar, dijo que él mismo cerraría el taller; Elena suponía que Miguel quería quedarse un tiempo a solas en el cuarto del altar. Ya que cada año lo hace desde que Mamá Coco pasó a otra vida.

No sé lo negó, se despidió de beso y se fue a dormir. Miguel fue al cuarto del altar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con un movimiento agarró la silla y se sentó en ella al revés; apoyando sus manos en la espalda del mueble.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieren hablar?

La ascendencia Rivera lo mira, todas las preguntas que quisieron hacer para recuperar el tiempo de lo que sucedió en su ausencia "¿Cómo va el trabajo de Gloria? ¿Rosa ya tiene novio? ¿Cuánto ha crecido Coco? ¿No se han metido en problemas Benny y Manny? ¿Cómo anda la familia?" se fueron al caño por el suceso reciente.

— ¿Desde cuándo se te hace agua la canoa?—pregunto Héctor de una manera sería, muy contrario a su pregunta.

— ¡Papá!—reclamo Coco.

—Sabe que no se lo digo de mala manera, mija'.

—Pues…—se rasco la cabeza—Creo que desde hace unos años…

— ¡Uy, entonces si estabas bien clavado!—se sorprendió Felipe.

— ¿No pudiste conseguir uno más guapo?

— ¡Exacto, Rosita! ¿Por qué un huichol?—cuestiono Imelda.

—Wixarica…

— ¡Ah, chingado! Yo le veía pinta de huichol.

—Son lo mismo, Imelda—exclamo Óscar.

—No les gustan que los llamen huicholes; créanme, lo aprendí por la mala.

— ¿Pues se encabrono tu novio o qué?

—Fue mi suegro.

— ¡Ay, desde cuándo esas confianzas, chamaco!—choreo Héctor al escucharlo.

—Bueno, pues háblanos de él—sugirió Papá Julio sentándose en el cempasúchil.

Miguel contó desde que lo conoció y como poco a poco y sin darse de cuenta termino enamorado de él. Del linaje disperso que tenía tras de sí por migraciones en busca de un mejor futuro, de sus virtudes, de sus defectos y entre otras anécdotas, incluso los desafortunados eventos que ha pasado con él por algunos ojos prejuiciosos, pero lo hacía con una sonrisa al saber que su familia tanto como la propia como la de «Alotzin» los apoyan y eso era todo lo que necesitan.

— ¿De qué me perdí?—pregunto Victoria entrando a la habitación.

—Que Miguel podría hacer una novela de su vida, para estar más al pendiente de él ¡Nos preocupa!—relato Rosita.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Unos idiotas que los molestan?

—Son más ellas, pero sí.

—Eso es nuevo.

—A mí no me gustaría ver esa novela, es decir… hay que darle privacidad al chamaco.

— ¡Eh!

—No te hagas, Miguelito. Sí bien que la traías de la cadera para darte sus besucones.

—Olvidemos eso—exclamo con las orejas rojas—Tía Victoria, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste verla?

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, nunca pensó estar en una situación así en su vida, pero ahora sucede al estar muerta; vaya ironía, se frotó los antebrazos como si tuviera frío—Ella está bien, no pensé volverla a ver después de mucho tiempo, tal vez cuando ella estuviera en la Tierra de los Muertos. ¿Cómo supiste?

—Gloria nos contó a Rosa y a mi sobre ella, sobre las cartas, eso se encargó mi abuela.

Victoria se sorprendió ante eso, pero sonrió confortable ante ello, al fin podía sacar ese peso que sentía hace años. Ella aún la recuerda, ella no la odia.

Ella la sigue amando.

Y pensar que Elena al fin hizo su última petición, le llena de alegría los huesos.

— ¡Un momento! ¿¡A Vicky le gustan las niñas!?—interrogo de repente Felipe.

—Pensé que todos lo sabían—respondió Héctor.

— ¿Y tú desde cuándo lo sabes?—cuestiono Imelda.

—Pues que apenas me entero, que no vieron que Julio y Victoria se quedaron calladitos mientras criticaban a Migue ¡Sin vergüenzas!—exclamo ofendido.

Después de unas cuantas historias más, para ponerlos al tanto de los demás integrantes, la ascendencia Rivera se fue gratamente satisfecho.

[…]

— ¡Todo suyo, muchachos! ¡Qué comience la fiesta!—soltó un grito cual charro y ambos salieron del escenario para darle paso a los bailarines.

¡Enserio lo hicieron! ¡Dieron la apertura con ese baile!

No recibieron abucheos o algo por el estilo, creo que ni tampoco aplausos al parecer de Miguel por el shock de la presentación.

—Hay que movernos, ¡Rápido, tortolos!—exigió Rosa.

Tenía razón, iban a presentar tres canciones distintas con diferente temática. Miguel tuvo que entonar para cantar _Bésame_ en la versión de Pedro Infante, se cambiaron la ropa de nuevo para cantar _Piel Canela_ , Rosa se había lucido en esas notas.

Y finalizaron con una canción en inglés, aunque fue más que nada por la petición del taller idioma, Roberto tenía que cantar.

—No te preocupes…—exclamo Miguel con su vestuario de Charro Negro o tal vez una especie de justiciero revolucionario, la temática era sombría—No ves bien con la máscara de venado, así que no te puedes poner nervioso. Además voy a estar a tu lado.

Una cosa era cantarle solo a Miguel en el balcón sin tantos espectadores, sabía sobre sus nervios, por lo que decidió animarlo para que hiciera su mejor empeño y cuando al fin estuvieron arriba del escenario para su último número… Miguel comprendió porque a veces Rob se sonroja cuando tocaban, ver en un ángulo distinto a tu novio cuando canta, era todo un panorama distinto.

Un bello espectáculo.

Al terminar, empezaron a rondar los juegos, los bailes y la comida. La música seguía, pero ese trio había cumplido su cometido de presentarse y ahora solo queda el disfrutar de la fiesta. Rosa se fue a bailar con un muchacho, la pareja se quedó recargada en la pared conversando y comiendo chuches.

Algunas chicas querían invitar a Miguel a bailar, pero otras las detenían diciendo que fue un "caso perdido".

— ¿No te gustaría bailar?—pregunto Miguel mientras se quita el sombrero, seguí con su traje de estilo fúnebre.

—No se bailar lento—mintió un tanto apenado.

— ¡Vamos! Yo te enseño.

Rob se quitó la máscara de venado y titubeo, al final acepto su mano—Bien.

Miguel agarró su mano y lo llevo a la pista improvisada de baile, no era la primera vez que bailan juntos, pero si la primera donde todos en Santa Cecilia los veía. No les debía importar, y no lo hacen, solo se enfocan en seguir los pasos.

En seguirle el ritmo lento de esa canción.

.

.

{Solo amigos}

.

.

 _En unos momentos llegaremos a nuestro destino…_

Miguel con solo escuchar la voz de piloto le provoca más ansias de llegar a Santa Cecilia, aunque le tomaría como una hora de camino ya que se seguía respetando que fuera un pueblito mágico, por lo que lo lógico era estar apartado de construcción masivas como lo eran los edificios, los cines, y por supuesto los aeropuertos, entre otras cosas.

Estar seis meses de gira no era cosa de risa, puede que adore la sensación al subir al escenario y cantar con el corazón. Pero eso no se compara con estar con su familia, las risas de los más pequeños al jugar, el olor que emana el cuero de los zapatos antes y después de ser pintado.

La voz de cierto pajarito.

Los extrañaba a todos por igual; sus abuelos, a sus tíos, primos, padres, su hermana y hasta sobrinas… pero también lo ha extrañado a él. Mira su mano derecha en donde se posa un anillo y en la muñeca está la pulsera, regalos de Olvera, que ahora era su esposo.

Era curioso pensar que estuvo ausente tanto tiempo en esos 5 años de casados, ya no volvería hacer giras de 6 meses, eran mucho esfuerzo de voluntad para no mandar todo a la chingada cada vez que quería regresar a su casa.

Consiguió todo lo que quería, que era llevar su música a los oídos de la gente, pero también era un llamado para ir a casa ya que la persona causante de todas esa letras en la mayoría de sus canciones eran por él. Tuvo mucha suerte en que una empresa disquera lo aceptara siendo un cantautor seudónimo, sin poder mostrar su verdadero rostro o su nombre, suficiente trauma tuvo con la adolescencia para que ahora fans locas estuvieran hurgando en su vida privada. Claro que no todas eran así, pero quería tener una vida tranquila al lado de su esposo.

(…)

La alarma sonó, Miguel como pudo se acercó para apagarla, aunque parecía una tarea imposible por necesita despegar los brazos de su pareja sobre su cadera. Se removió un poco perezoso sin muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Había sido estresante, fue un semestre muy pesado de la carrera, no parecía distinto al de los demás, sino hubiera sido el calendario donde se festeja el día del Músico y todos andan ajetreados por eso. Por suerte, paso y lo mismo para su novio que se había desvelado desde que empezaron con el fin de semestre.

El departamento era de ir y venir de la universidad o del conservatorio, no mirarse bien a la cara por estar al pendiente ya sea del instrumento o del libro de texto. Al final, después de batallar con los finales, el agobio de saber si pasarían alguna materia y una que otra salida con amigos para calmar el estrés; lo lograron…

Compraron los boletos para ir a Santa Cecilia, pero la otra noche, mientras Rob acomoda la sala, Miguel salió de la ducha con solo una toalla. Al pecoso se le ocurrió la idea de molestarlo un poco, una cosa llegó a la otra y antes de que se dieran cuenta, buscaban los condones del buró de noche.

Ni siquiera llegaron a la cama.

Miguel solo entrelazó sus piernas en la cadera ajena y apoyo la espalda en la pared para tener mayor equilibrio en lo que Rob se ponía el condón. Aunque siendo sincero, le valía si se lo ponía o no, la calentura le nublaba la conciencia y la abstinencia de tres semanas a causa de los estudios. En lo que quedó de la noche, se la pasaron pegados en un intento de recupera el tiempo perdido; entre suspiros, jalones de cabello y palabras inteligibles.

Bañarse resulto inútil porque sudo por tanto ajetreo, hechizado por las caricias de unas manos morenas y lleno de besos… aunque también se sentía lleno de otra manera ¡Ah, como extraño sus mimos~! ¡Como extraño esa sensación! Las notas se despegan de sus bocas y les endulza el oído.

Demasiado amor trasmitía como para retenerse tan solo un momento, siguieron componiendo hasta quedar satisfechos y no detenerse en una canción.

Por eso está así de cansado, pero feliz después de todo, aunque le duro muy poco al revisar bien el reloj en el celular; saltó de la cama y en friega se puso el pantalón.

― ¡Rob, despierta! ¡Se nos hace tarde para el camión!―claro que no tuvo respuesta de él.

En lo que Miguel se alista para ir a tomar el viaje, grita en un intento nulo de poder despertarlo, harto de esto, agarra la trompeta y la toca cerca de la cama. El pecoso se despierta de forma perezosa y suelta un pequeño bostezo; la verdad tenía el sueño muy pesado.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Son las 09:30

Tan solo con decir la hora que era, rápidamente se levantó de la cama, aunque se tropezó antes de llegar al baño; logró estar listo en menos de cinco minutos, por mientras, Miguel acomodo como pudo la cama y puso las sabanas sucias en el cesto para lavarlas después de regresar.

Ya listos, tomaron un taxi que los llevaría a la central para agarrar el camión, serían como seis horas de viaje; pero podrían aguantar eso con tal de ver a su familia…

.

.

.

A pesar que Miguel estaría noqueado por el medicamento contra el mareo y Rob estaría aburrido o el sueño haría de las suyas para que dormitara a un ladito de su novio. Así era como de costumbre, incluso cuando ya llegaran a Santa Cecilia, seguían cansados por el largo camino.

Cosa que sus familias ignoran.

Porque desde que se fueron a la capital a estudiar y seguían en contacto con ellos, al regresar, los recibían con mucha alegría y apapachos, tanto de sus parientes propios como los de su pareja; obvio que esta vez no sería una excepción. Los recogieron de la central del pueblo, no les dieron chanza de estirarse para abrazarlos.

La misma rutina de siempre; recogerlos, ir a la zapatería, comer ahí, Rob se iría con sus padres a su casa y estarían como dos días en cama por el cansancio, si es que nadie los despertará.

Todo hubiera sido igual, si no fuera por cierta cosita que le llamo la atención a Coquito; tanto fue la emoción de la niña que gritó a los cuatro vientos cuando todos ya tenían un plato en la mesa.

― ¡SE VAN A CASAR!―no mentía, los anillos en sus dedos estaban ahí, pero pasaron desapercibidos por la emoción de volver a tenerlos en casa.

Ante esa acusación, todos los presentes los miraron intrigados por las nuevas buenas, diciendo muchas cosas que los muchachos apenas pueden lo procesar « ¿Desde cuándo? ¿De seguro Robertito dio el paso? ¿O tal vez Miguelito? ¡Pero que guardadito lo traían! ¿Cómo fue? »

Solo pudieron responder algunas de las incógnitas de los familiares, ya que su euforia contrasta con el estado de los jóvenes comprometidos. Con el tiempo lo resolverían.

Y con él, ambos se vestirían de blanco en cierto junio y tendrían los victoreos de toda Santa Cecilia a su favor.

(…)

Uno pensaría, ajeno al momento, que ese hombre joven espera a un amigo que llega del avión; pero ese pequeño beso en los labios por volver a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo junto con la acción de sus manos al entrelazarse con miedo de volver a estar solas.

¿Solo amigos?

Lo fueron, ciertamente… pero terminaron siendo algo más que eso.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
